Un retrato de juventud
by melisa-chibi
Summary: ¿Qué es la vida, sin amigos a tu lado? Imágenes de la juventud del equipo Gai. Traducción de una historia de JanuaryFriend.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction. Les traigo una traducción de **JanuaryFriend** , todas sus historias son excelentes y les recomiendo leerlas!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia tampoco. Los errores sí, son todos míos.

 **Notas del autor** : Este es un puñado de drabbles que eran muy cortos para ser historias individuales, y no me dejaban en paz. Con suerte, ahora que están escritas, pueda volver a mis otros fics. En su mayor parte hay amistad aquí, aunque pueden imaginar algunas parejas. Además, me tomé algunas libertades con sus infancias, pero ¿por qué no? Esta historia está completa, a menos que decida escribir más.

 **Un retrato de juventud**

I. Se sientan en la fresca galería a la sombra, esperando para conocer a su sensei. Tenten juega con sus dedos a la izquierda, Lee rebota ansiosamente en el medio, y Neji se reclina tranquilo a la derecha. Tres shinobi recién graduados, un equipo recién formado, y nada para unirlos. No se parecen en nada.

Tenten es la alegre, la chica que estuvo en el promedio del promedio en todas sus clases. Ella es la que, si no fuera por su inclinación por las armas, sería fácilmente olvidada. Su sueño es ser mejor, la mejor kunoichi, tan fuerte como la mismísima Lady Tsunade.

Lee es emocional, un despojo que de algún modo se las arregló para pasar el examen, a pesar de ser el peor estudiante de su clase. Es el que no tiene habilidades salvo el taijutsu, y ninguna promesa, al menos que se pueda ver. Su sueño es demostrarle a todos lo equivocados que están, incluso a sí mismo.

Neji es el indiferente, frío y bello y a veces grosero. Es el que aprobó la academia con honores, cuya línea de sangre no puede ser detenida. Es el que no tiene un sueño, el chico que se convirtió en ninja porque estaba en su sangre y no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

No podrían ser más diferentes, pero mientras pase el tiempo, encontrarán que también son iguales.

II. Neji está rezongando, eso está claro. Se sienta allí, en el banco, mirando el río fluir con sus ojos blancos, el ceño fruncido y una línea entre sus cejas. En qué está pensando, Tenten no puede decirlo, pero sabe que está molesto.

"¿Es porque lo venciste esta mañana?" Le susurra Lee al oído. No quieren que escuche su volátil compañero de equipo.

Tenten se encoje de hombros, en lo que a ella respecta fue suerte. Esta mañana durante el entrenamiento ella de algún modo fue un poco más rápida, o un poco más taimada – no está segura cuál de las dos -, pero su espada terminó en la garganta de Neji antes de que él pudiera golpearla. Es la primera vez que gana una pelea de entrenamiento con él.

Y perder no es razón de hacer pucheros.

Volviéndose hacia su amigo, Tenten lo mira a los ojos por largo tiempo, comunicándose sin palabras. Le echa una mirada al río, luego a Neji, y de nuevo, y Lee sonríe como un idiota cuando entiende el plan. La velocidad es la clave, ya que el Hyuga los podría estar mirando ahora mismo, poniendo las piezas en su lugar.

Rápidamente corren hacia él, uno a cada lado, y lo agarran de las manos. Antes de que pueda protestar o sacárselos a los dos de encima, se tiran al agua riendo. Neji es arrastrado con ellos.

Un rato más tarde Lee pide piedad, y un empapado Neji finalmente le permite tomar aire. Se da vuelta, sale a zancadas del río y se va, pero Tenten, aferrada a una roca en la corriente, ya meticulosamente ahogada, ve la pequeña sonrisa que juega en la comisura de sus labios.

Piensa que vale la pena.

III. Una de las primeras cosas que se enteran sobre ellos es que todos son huérfanos.

Tenten fue hallada en lo profundo del bosque fuera de la aldea, una niña refugiada completamente sola, amenazada por bandidos. Su padre, el hombre que ahora es poco más que un sueño nebuloso en su mente, estaba perdido. Los ninjas encontraron su cuerpo después, pero nadie le dijo eso a la diminuta niña, y fue llevada a Konoha y puesta en el orfanato. Hasta Gai-sensei, el Hokage - con sus visitas poco frecuentes - fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

La historia de Lee fue un poco distinta. Su madre adolescente se había enamorado de uno de esos mismos inmigrantes, había quedado embarazada y había huido con él. Nadie supo lo que realmente sucedió después, pero el hospital de Konoha llamó a su abuela y le pidió que cuidara a su único pariente vivo, así que ella llevó al bebé Lee a casa. Pero habiendo sido una ninja de elite, la dama no estaba impresionada por su nieto y estaba enojada con su hija perdida, y realmente no trató a Lee muy bien. Después de graduarse, Lee se fue a vivir con Gai-sensei. Sólo ve a la anciana en las vacaciones ahora.

Todos conocen la historia de Neji, aunque él nunca se molesta en contársela a sus compañeros de equipo. Tuvieron que obtener esa información de Gai-sensei, que una noche estaba lo bastante borracho como para que se le escapara. Los dos chicos están horrorizados y preocupados por su amigo, pero nunca lo sacan a colación, y siguen fingiendo ignorancia en su presencia. Que conserve su orgullo, es lo único que le queda indemne.

De algún modo se convierten en familia, y eso basta.

IV. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? La posada está llena, todo lo que puede ofrecerle a su equipo manchado por el viaje es una pequeña habitación, más bien un armario, y un futón. Uno.

Gai frunce el ceño y mira a su equipo. ¿Quizás deberían continuar? Otros dos días de caminata, y estarán de nuevo en la aldea de todos modos. Cuando se da cuenta de que Lee está dormido de pie, se rinde y acepta.

Esa noche es… incómoda. El futón ocupa sus buenos tres cuartos de la habitación que les han dado, y Gai se estira en el suelo, ocupando el resto. No hay ningún lugar donde cambiarse, ninguna privacidad disponible, así que los tres sólo se dan vuelta y enfrentan cada uno una pared, quitándose la ropa sucia para aliviarse un poco.

Lee se saca todo hasta los boxers, pero se deja la banda en la cabeza.

Neji sólo se saca la chaqueta y la camisa fina que usa abajo, y se sacude el polvo de los shorts tanto como puede.

Tenten se desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa y se saca los pantalones, así que se ven los shorts de varón que está usando abajo. Es sólo una fase para ella, esta ropa interior, pero se alegra de ella. Ningún varón se da cuenta de que están viendo sus innombrables.

Se trepan a la cama, Tenten en el medio y sus compañeros de equipo a cada lado, y pasan una larga noche mirando el techo, tratando de no tocarse.

Por supuesto, hay accidentes, y el pobre Lee amanece con un ojo negro.

V. Están en el departamento de Tenten, descansando. Tras el ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea, han estado trabajando día y noche en cualquier misión de la que son capaces, tratando de recuperar el mundo que una vez conocieron. Tienen que salir de nuevo en pocas horas, para ayudar con las reparaciones en la academia, pero ahora todo es paz.

"¿Lee, todavía no has visto a Tsunade? ¿No es bonita?" Tenten todavía no puede creer que su ídolo haya vuelto a la aldea, y que sea la nueva Hokage.

Lee, todavía envuelto en vendas y con la muleta sobre la falda, no ha podido participar en sus misiones. En realidad, rara vez lo dejan salir del hospital, porque sus enfermeras creen que sus constantes intentos de entrenar le harán daño. Hicieron falta las promesas de sus dos compañeros de equipo al administrador del hospital para que lo dejaran salir hoy. "Sí, la he visto."

Su amigo suena tan deprimido que Tenten, acostada en el suelo con la cabeza sobre unos almohadones, se sienta. Incluso Neji, medio dormido en el futón, abre los ojos. "Lee, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Las manos de su amigo forman puños, y él baja los ojos, incapaz de hacer frente a sus miradas. "Ella vino a verme. Me examinó, quiero decir. Y dijo que nunca volveré a ser un shinobi." Aunque Tsunade hizo su diagnóstico ayer, Lee todavía no les ha dicho, porque aún está tratando de aceptarlo.

"¿De verdad?" Tenten pregunta sin creerlo. ¿Cómo su heroína no podía curar a Lee?

Él sacude la cabeza, pero no levanta la mirada. "Hay una operación. La misma Lady Tsunade la haría. Pero en el mejor de los casos hay una posibilidad 50 – 50 de que salga bien."

"¿Y si no?" La voz de Neji es tranquila. Cree que ya conoce la respuesta.

"Moriré." Silencio.

Se quedan sentados allí un rato largo, tratando de digerir todo, antes de que Tenten se dé cuenta de que Lee está llorando. Se desliza hasta él y rodea amablemente sus hombros temblorosos. "Todo va a salir bien, Lee."

El chico más joven hipea, se limpia la cara. "¿Pero qué debería hacer?"

Neji viene a sentarse al lado suyo, sin tocarlo, pero igual cerca. "Haz lo que debas hacer. Será como está destinado."

Rock Lee suspira. Sus amigos no son de ninguna ayuda, pero igual se siente agradecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos: Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, traducido del original de JanuaryFriend. Gracias especiales a Vistoria: me alegro que hayas descubierto una nueva autora.

Nota del autor: Lo hice de nuevo, después de que dije que no lo haría. Ahora esto es una colección de múltiples drabbles, y veremos a dónde llegamos. Gracias por las reviews!

Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia, como ya he dicho, a January Friend.

Saludos!

Un retrato de juventud

I. Se despierta y se encuentra en una cama de hospital, completamente sola en una habitación vacía. Mientras está ahí acostada, los recuerdos regresan.

Los exámenes de chunin: la prueba, el Bosque de la Muerte, y finalmente las preliminares uno contra uno. Mirar combate tras combate y después, el suyo. Pelea contra una ninja del País de la Arena, una chica mayor que no conoce. Todos sus ataques son inútiles, y entonces una derrota.

Ella pierde. No se suponía que perdiera.

Neji y Lee probablemente pasaron con honores.

El sonido de pies que corren por el hall afuera llama su atención, y se sienta y da un vistazo por la puerta, justo a tiempo de ver un gran manchón verde pasar apurado.

"¡Gai-sensei!" Gritar duele, pero ella quiere ser reconocida tan desesperadamente que no deja de hacerlo hasta que su maestro regresa y se asoma a la habitación.

"Ah, Tenten. ¡Ahí estás! ¿Cómo estás? Estaba yendo a ver a Lee."

Entonces Lee también está aquí… ¿Eso significa que perdió?

"Sensei, ¿cómo nos fue?" Quiere con tantas fuerzas que Neji haya pasado, quiere que todo esto valga un poco la pena al menos para una persona que ama.

Gai sacude la cabeza. "Tengo que irme, Tenten. Te contaré luego. Toma, son para ti." Le entrega un enorme ramo, y desaparece.

Tenten mira las flores: lirios anaranjado brillante rodeados de helecho verde oscuro. No son para ella, y nunca lo fueron. Ella fue la ocurrencia tardía, se olvidaron de ella.

Entonces llora.

II. Acampan una tarde, ellos cuatro solos. Por una vez no hay intentos de recuperar a Sasuke, ni enojosa persecución de Naruto. Es casi como si fueran chicos de nuevo.

Gai se encamina a un arroyo cercano para atrapar algunos peces, dejando que sus estudiantes instalen el campamento. Lee va a buscar madera, y Neji empieza a instalar sus respectivas carpas. Tenten no se siente bien, pero no se queja y fija algunas trampas en torno al sitio, sólo por seguridad.

Para cuando Neji ha fijado la primera carpa, Lee está alimentando el fuego y Tenten está mezclando en una jarra algo de su mochila. Neji reconoce algunas de las hierbas que están allí, y se da vuelta. Lo que Tenten está haciendo no es asunto suyo. Continúa con la siguiente carpa.

Lee parece pensar que sí es asunto suyo. "Tenten, ¿era una barra de chocolate lo que pusiste recién?"

Ella asiente, y pone la jarra de metal al lado de las llamas. "Sí, pero no tomes nada, ¿está bien? Enseguida vuelvo." Estirándose, entra al bosque para ir al baño.

Neji termina la segunda carpa a tiempo para ver a Lee levantar la taza de Tenten. "Lee, baja eso." Usa su paciente tono de "Te-lo-digo-porque-sé-que-te-conviene."

Lee sonríe, y Neji reconoce la mirada que acompaña al puño borracho. Antes de que pueda detenerlo, Lee se toma la mitad de la mezcla.

"Pero, Neji, ¡no es justo que Tenten se quede este maravilloso chocolate para ella sola! No le importará que tome un sorbo." Lee eructa.

Neji frunce el ceño. "¿Tú crees que era chocolate caliente?"

"Sí."

Tan pronto como habla Lee Tenten y Gai regresan. Ella da un vistazo a su jarra medio vacía y sus ojos marrones se agrandan. Mira de Lee a Neji y de nuevo a Lee. "¿Quién se tomó mi medicina?"

"¿Medicina?" Lee está confundido.

Neji sólo apunta.

"Ay, Lee, eso era para mi…"

Lee mira inocentemente a Tenten. "¿Para tu qué, queridísima Tenten?"

"Sí mi flor, ¿para qué?" Gai también es curioso.

Tenten mira a Neji pidiendo ayuda, pero el Hyuga se ha dado vuelta y está trabajando en la tercera carpa. Con un suspiro, se aprieta el puente de la nariz, y sus mejillas enrojecen. "Eso era para evitar tener mi periodo durante esta misión. El chocolate sólo era para que supiera mejor."

"Oh." Los dos hombres se quedan ahí estupefactos mientras sus cerebros procesan la información.

Al final Gai llega a la verdadera cuestión. "Entonces, qué le va a hacer a Lee?"

III. Mientras caminan a casa desde un festival formal una noche, comienza a llover torrencialmente. Tenten saca rápidamente un viejo paraguas esmaltado y lo sostiene en el aire, determinada a no dejar que la lluvia arruine su kimono prestado. Un Neji vestido en forma similar se inclina bajo el borde y se aprieta al lado suyo, tratando de evitar salpicaduras en sus propias galas. Pero Rock Lee no.

El jovencito arroja su abrigo naranja, que aterriza salpicando en el barro, y baila en la calle, saltando dentro de cada charco que puede. Las linternas de papel que se balancean echan extrañas sombras sobre la escena.

Realmente está muy grande para esto.

"¡Lee, vuelve aquí! ¡Te vas a resfriar!" Tenten tiene que gritar para que se la escuche sobre el rugido de la lluvia y el estrépito de los truenos. Tiene la misma preocupación de siempre.

Y también Neji responde como siempre. "Es un idiota."

Pero es el idiota de ellos, y eso hace la diferencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota del autor** : Aquí hay otro capítulo. Se me hace difícil resistirme a convertir esto en un NejiTen, pero quédense tranquilos, no habrá parejas. Aunque si les gusta el NejiTen, por favor vean mis otras historias. Sí, fue una propaganda desvergonzada. ¡Gracias por las reviews!

 **Nota de la traductora** : El primer drabble es uno de mis favoritos de la serie. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Un retrato de juventud**

 **I.** El verano está a pleno y no ha llovido en semanas. Fuera de la aldea, los incendios forestales se están volviendo un problema y adentro, el uso de agua está restringido. El equipo Gai, junto con todos los otros ninjas que esperan pasar algo de tiempo en la piscina, se encuentra muy decepcionado.

Empiezan rumores en la costa, susurros de que se está desarrollando una enorme tormenta en el mar. Los pescadores afirman que han visto formarse nubes enojadas, pero nadie les cree en Konoha. Las chances son que es una campaña de desinformación del País de las Olas. Sin embargo, unos días después Tsunade envía a sus propios pronosticadores del tiempo y ellos retornan con malas noticias. Se está formando un tifón.

Se pone un alto a las misiones. Los que están dentro de las fronteras buscan refugio, mientras que a los que están fuera se les dice que no vuelvan a casa.

El departamento de Tenten se convierte en el puerto seguro del equipo Gai. El departamento de Gai, aunque cuesta mucho más que el de ella y tiene mejor vista, está demasiado cerca de la montaña que está detrás de Konoha, y por lo tanto más propenso a inundaciones y deslizamientos de tierra. Así que él y Lee se le unen.

Ponen postigos sobre las tres ventanas, y Tenten saca su bonsái del pequeño porche afuera. Se sacan frazadas y se desparraman por la sala, se dejan listas las velas y se ponen linternas en lugares estratégicos. Las hieleras están en el piso de la cocina, llenas de hielo y listas para la falta de electricidad en la heladera.

"¡Podemos contar historias de fantasmas!" Lee está emocionado. Para él, es una gran fiesta de pijamas.

Tenten está un poco más preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si se daña la casa? No tiene los ahorros para lidiar con esa clase de catástrofe.

Gai ya está roncando en el futón. Aunque este es el primer tifón que sus estudiantes recuerdan de verdad, él ya ha visto muchos.

Afuera se levanta el viento, y después viene el ruido de la lluvia, constante pero fuerte todavía no. Tenten da un suspiro de alivio. Si eso es todo…

Abruptamente, hay un golpe en la puerta, y los dos jóvenes ninjas dan un salto. ¿Es el viento? ¿Van a tener que escucharlo todo el día?

"¡Es un fantasma enojado!" Lee suspira dramáticamente, encendiendo una linterna y sosteniéndola bajo su cara. Refleja extrañas sombras que hacen que sus cejas parezcan aún más grandes.

Tenten cree que siente una ráfaga de chacka afuera. Levantándose de un salto se apresura a la puerta y la abre contra el viento.

Parado allí hay un Neji Hyuga, empapado y no muy contento. El cabello le azota la cara por el viento y entra rápidamente. "¿Por qué no abriste la puerta antes?"

Tenten hace fuerza para cerrar atrás suyo, con cuidado de no resbalarse en el charco que se está formando rápidamente alrededor de su amigo. Ella y Lee sonríen, y la Hermosa Bestia Verde le arroja una toalla. "No sé por qué, perdón Neji."

Se suponía que pasaría la tormenta en casa con su familia. El equipo Gai piensa que es dulce que cambiara de idea.

 **II.** Es la fiesta de Tenten, y es la más pequeña que ha tenido desde que dejó el orfanato. Todos sus otros amigos están fuera de misión, o con otro compromiso, y los únicos que están son Lee, Neji y Gai. Al principio está algo decepcionada, pero rápidamente se recuerda no ser tan avara. Si estos tres la aman, es todo lo que necesita.

"¡Tenten, abre el mío primero! ¡Por favor!" Lee adora las fiestas, en especial las fiestas para la gente que ama.

Riendo, Tenten toma el regalo envuelto en verde y con moño naranja. Empuñando un kunai corta el envoltorio lenta y cuidadosamente, mientras Lee está a los saltos a su lado, impaciente.

"Tenten, no tenemos todo el día."

El recordatorio de Neji la hace enojar. Seguro, tienen una misión luego, pero esta es su fiesta, y se va a tomar todo el tiempo que quiera. Aunque sí se apura, rasgando el papel a velocidad record.

"Uh… ¿Qué es esto?"

Lee sonríe de oreja a oreja. "Es un despertador, Tenten. El más ruidoso y durable que pude encontrar."

Gai se mete en la conversación, "Ahora ya no pasarás durmiendo tu juventud, mi girasol." Él también sonríe.

¿Así que le cuesta un poco despertarse a la mañana? ¿Y qué? "Gracias."

"¡De nada!"

Neji desliza una caja por la mesa hacia ella. A su alrededor hay un lazo color marfil. "Lady Hinata lo envolvió," explica. Es la verdad, aunque a juzgar por sus caras no le creen. "Ella quería que te dijera 'Feliz cumpleaños'".

Tenten abre la caja con cuidado y sonríe. Apoyada dentro hay una tarjeta de cumpleaños firmada por la familia Hyuga, y debajo de eso, apoyada en seda, un antiguo set de cota de malla. Sonríe con felicidad, ya imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con eso. ¿La perforará el Puño Gentil de Neji?

"¿Tenten?"

Ella se sobresalta al ver que sus compañeros de equipo la están mirando fijamente, y sonríe. Este cumpleaños resultó bien después de todo.

 **III.** "¿Está bromeando?" Es todo lo que puede decir Tenten.

"No." Neji sabe perfectamente que no es así. Pero desearía que lo fuera, y ni siquiera le gustan las bromas.

Miran con horror cómo Gai le coloca a Lee lo que deben ser como mil libras de peso.

"¿Cómo se sienten, Lee?"

El más joven está pegado con firmeza al suelo. Saluda a su sensei. "¡Excelente, señor! ¿Pero no debería ser capaz de moverme?"

Gai hace una pose. "Eso vendrá después. ¡Confía en mí! Úsalas, y seguro te harás mucho más fuerte. Porque yo mismo uso este método." Parece perdido en sus memorias.

Lee está impresionado. ¡Se volverá tan grande! ¡Igual que su ídolo!

Tenten se inclina hacia Neji y susurra muy suavemente, "¿Quieres ir a tomar un batido o algo?"

Aunque Neji no quiere un batido, sí quiere salir de ahí, antes de que a Gai se le ocurra la brillante idea de arreglarlos a todos. Se pone de pie y se encamina a la salida, con Tenten deslizándose detrás suyo.

De alguna manera Gai los oye. "¡Ah sí, un batido es una excelente idea, mientras que sea bajas calorías! ¡Vamos, equipo!" Está detrás de ellos en un momento.

"¡Espérenme!" Lee lucha por seguirlos.

¡Con los batidos como motivación, seguro que será un gran ninja!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **A Portrait of Youth**

 **I**. Neji es la primera baja de la misión, pero es un accidente, puro y simple.

Después de que el equipo de Naruto volviera del País de la Nieve lleno de grandes historias, Gai sensei enseguida se presentó voluntario para ese lugar lejano y congelado. Aunque sólo serían exploradores en busca de ninjas renegados y no derribarían un gobierno corrupto y falso y protegerían una princesa, sus estudiantes aun así estaban emocionados. Después de todo, al vivir en Konoha rara vez pueden ver nieve. La misión completa sería una nueva y emocionante experiencia.

Y lo fue. Al ver la nieve que cae, Lee grita de alegría y Tenten sonríe, y los dos corren hacia la tormenta, brincando entre los copos. Lee trata de atraparlos con la lengua, mientras Tenten comienza a hacer bolas de nieve de diferentes tamaños para probarlos como proyectiles. Gai sonríe por su frescura juvenil.

Neji, sin embargo, no es juvenil. Le echa una mirada a la lluvia congelada que cae y se retira bajo el borde de un gran abeto. Aquí está relativamente cálido y seco. Decidido a meditar, cierra los ojos, pero no se sienta. No hay razón para terminar con un trasero mojado y tal vez un resfrío. Sus compañeros se arrepentirán de sus imprudentes acciones, está seguro.

"¡Neji, sal de ahí y muestra algo de espíritu!" Gai hace una pose y apunta al prado en donde Lee y Tenten están disfrutando al máximo. Por una vez le gustaría ver al prodigio actuar de acuerdo a su edad. O al menos mostrar un poco de entusiasmo.

Neji abre los ojos del color de la nieve y le echa a su sensei una mirada vacía. No ve ninguna razón para rebajarse. Los Hyuga simplemente tienen demasiada dignidad como para andar corriendo por ahí como… niños.

"¡Ahora!" Cansado de su actitud, Gai lanza un kunai. Pasa volando al lado del Hyuga y se clava en el tronco del árbol detrás suyo.

Neji mira feo, y da un paso hacia afuera de la copa del abeto, sólo para quedar completamente enterrado en una avalancha que cae de sus ramas. El kunai de Gai aparentemente tenía un poquito de poder detrás.

Lee y Tenten sólo aciertan a mirar.

 **II**. Lee es la segunda baja, pero es su culpa.

Acaban de pelear con algunos ninjas renegados, y la pequeña fuerza shinobi del País de la Nieve está persiguiendo a los que quedan mientras el equipo Gai limpia el desorden.

O más bien, el desorden de Tenten. Hay armas desparramadas por todos lados, enterradas en la nieve, atoradas en los árboles, tiradas a lo largo del acantilado al costado del camino, y atascadas en los cuerpos de los dos ninjas muertos.

Tenten hace todo lo que puede para recuperar las armas con sus hijos de chakra, pero la mayoría tendrán que ser rescatadas manualmente.

Gai saca un shuriken de un cuerpo. "¡Creo que te pasaste, mi juvenil flor!" Aunque lidiar con cuerpos es sólo otra parte de la vida de un shinobi, le gusta evitárselo a sus jóvenes estudiantes cuando puede.

Tenten se encoge de hombros, y levanta una tonfa de donde ha caído. Realmente no quería causar tanto problema, pero la emboscada fue bastante inesperada y se emocionó un poco. Eso es todo.

Neji escanea el área con su Byakugan. ¿Tenten de verdad necesita todos los makibishi que ve bajo la nieve? ¿No los pueden dejar? Siente la tentación de no decir nada.

Lee se enjuga la frente con la palma. Está abrigado, y aunque está helando, la pelea lo ha hecho sudar. Estirando el brazo, envuelve con su mano el mango de metal de un enorme kunai que se ha atascado en un tronco, y tira. Fuerte.

"¡OWW!"

Rock Lee se las arregla para congelar su mano húmeda contra un arma fría.

Esta va a ser una larga misión.

 **III.** Gai es la tercera, pero pueden culpar a la naturaleza por esta. Y tal vez a los viejos mapas incorrectos.

Estaban persiguiendo al enemigo, dándole asistencia al pequeño cuerpo de shinobis de la nación. Por desgracia, su presa se alejó, y cuando se dieron vuelta para volver a la base, el equipo Gai se encontró perdido.

Gai saca mapa y brújula, y se quedan parados ahí en el frío tratando de encontrarle la lógica.

"Gai sensei, ¿siquiera sabes dónde estamos?" Tenten está un poco nerviosa. Normalmente tiene una excelente sentido de la orientación, pero en este mundo blanco nada tiene sentido. "Quizás deberíamos pedir direcciones."

Sorpresivamente, algunas personas viven en el País de la Nieve. Tiene que haber una aldea cerca.

"Tendríamos que llegar a una aldea primero," aclara Neji, usando sus ojos para escanear el terreno. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar alguna marca que se pudiera relacionar con el mapa.

Lee piensa con esfuerzo, tratando de recordar de dónde venían. "Veamos. Había una roca, y un árbol…" No está yendo lejos. Estaban corriendo bastante rápido, después de todo.

Finalmente, Gai toma una decisión. "¡Iremos hacia el este!" Con un floreo, señala el punto cardinal, y toman sus paquetes y se encaminan hacia el sol aún saliente. Gai guía, con confianza.

Han recorrido quizás trescientas yardas cuando el suelo debajo de ellos da un profundo gruñido. Los tres estudiantes se congelan ante el sonido, pero Gai sigue caminando. Casi de inmediato, desaparece con un salpicón espectacular.

"¡Gai-sensei!" Lee no lo puede creer. Trata de correr hacia adelante, pero sus compañeros le hacen una llave.

"¿Estamos en un lago?" Tenten hace una pregunta obvia, y ella y Neji arrastran a Lee hacia atrás unos pasos. No tiene sentido que ellos también se hundan.

"Aparentemente", es la respuesta de Neji, y ya está desenrollando una cuerda sacada de su morral. La envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Tenten varias veces y la ata con un nudo. "Arrástrate hasta allí y atrápalo."

"¡Yo lo haré!" Lee está frenético de preocupación.

"No, deja a Tenten. Es la que pesa menos."

Y así Tenten se arrastra sobre su vientre a lo largo del hielo hasta que puede alcanzar a su sensei, helado y balbuceante. Entonces los dos chicos los arrastran de nuevo a la costa, mientras debajo suyo el hielo gime y vibra y aparecen pequeñas grietas. Logran ponerse a salvo cuando un enorme trozo se quiebra y se hunde.

Gai parece un palito helado, pero vivirá. "Supongo que mejor no vamos al este," dice, con los dientes castañeteando.

Tenten tiene una fea quemadura de cuerda en su cintura. Ella es la última baja de la misión.

 **IV.** La princesa misma les agradece por su duro trabajo. Le sonríe a Tenten y le firma un autógrafo, se inclina educadamente ante Neji, quien sólo devuelve la inclinación, y le da a Lee un besito en la mejilla. El jovencito casi se desmaya.

Entonces se van, saludando con la mano y arrastrando a Gai con ellos.

Él también quería un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Si alguien preguntara, los tres miembros del Equipo Gai probablemente declararían que su caída en el primer examen de chunin fue su momento más vergonzoso. Y si bien es cierto que ese fue su error público más visto, no fue la peor humillación sufrida por ninguno de ellos. Ni de cerca.

 **I**. La cosa más vergonzosa en la vida de Neji no es su derrota frente a Naruto en las finales de los exámenes de chunin, ni ser noqueado por el curry, ni siquiera ser llevado a caballito por Lee. El momento más vergonzoso de Neji ocurre mucho, mucho antes.

Cuando tienen once años y son un equipo recién formado y sin probar, Gai los envía a hacer un trabajo de caridad. Y así después de entrenar se encaminan a su primera parada, la única casa de retiro de Konoha. La enfermera sonríe cuando los ve, les entrega delantales, les da instrucciones y se va. Para desazón de los dos chicos, los delantales son rosa pálido. Aun así, se los ponen y se ponen a trabajar.

"¿Entonces, sólo le damos los medicamentos a los… la gente mayor? ¿No es algo que debería hacer un profesional calificado?" Tenten está preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si entregan los medicamentos equivocados? ¿Y si alguien se muere?

"Pero Tenten, ¡la enfermera nos dijo que lo hiciéramos! ¡Es una misión!" Lee está emocionado. Las abuelas lo han estado adulando desde que llegaron.

Neji mira la lista de nombres de pacientes, medicamentos y dosis que la mujer les dio. Cerca hay jarras de vidrio llenas de píldoras, todas prolijamente etiquetadas. También hay tablas, cuchillo y pequeños vasos de plástico. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es tomar las píldoras correctas, revisar las dosis y entregarlas. No es un problema, ¿verdad?

Empieza por buscar los medicamentos correctos para una persona, y luego decide cuánto necesitan. Tenten corta las píldoras si es necesario, luego revisa de nuevo lo que hizo él y pone las tabletas en un vaso de plástico etiquetado con el nombre de la persona. Lee, como es tan bueno con la gente, lleva el vaso al paciente (controlando el nombre en el vaso con la identificación de la persona) y se asegura de que tome la medicina.

Todo está bien, hasta que un anciano decide que no tiene ganas de esperar su píldora para la disfunción eréctil. Se mueve en su silla hasta la mesa en donde Neji y Tenten están trabajando, y con su mala vista, de inmediato le da a Neji una palmada en el trasero.

"Apresúrate, dulzura".

Neji hubiera parecido una linda chica si no hubiera estado tan ocupado haciendo la mirada de Hyuga-molesto.

Tenten y Lee se están riendo tanto que no pueden pararse y retener a su amigo. Si no hubiera sido por el regreso de la enfermera en ese preciso momento, Neji probablemente habría matado al viejo.

 **II**. Años después, Tenten tiene su propio momento. En retrospectiva, es bastante inocente, dado que su equipo es el único testigo. Como si lo mejorara. En este caso, podría ser peor.

Tienen quince años, están parando en una posada en el campo y pasando unas relajantes vacaciones. Gai dice que es un descanso bien ganado después de todas las misiones que han estado tomando.

Tras la cena sus compañeros de equipo se excusan y se encaminan a los baños. Tenten se queda atrás, picoteando de su plato y leyendo un libro sobre algunas de las armas más extrañas que se pueden hallar en Suma. Cuando se da cuenta de que ya no tiene hambre, que está comiendo la comida picante sólo por aburrimiento, se detiene.

Supongo que puedo bañarme, también. Es una buena idea. No se ha dado un baño de placer en mucho tiempo, principalmente porque no ha tenido tiempo. El País de la Arena no es famoso por su agua, después de todo.

Se pone de pie y deja la sala común, aun leyendo su libro. Ahora está describiendo varios tipos de veneno, y es tan interesante que no puede cerrarlo. Cuando llegue a un punto se desvestirá y se meterá. Puede dejar su libro seguro en el cesto del vestuario.

Si fue que estaba tan absorbida por la lectura, o que haya oído las voces de sus compañeros en el baño de al lado e inconscientemente fue hacia ellos, no lo sabe. En retrospectiva, todo lo que importa es que fue un accidente.

Se desliza al vestuario, cierra el libro y se saca rápidamente la ropa. Tomando una toalla de un estante cercana, abre la puerta y entra.

Sólo para darse cuenta de que ha entrado al baño de hombres por error.

"Uh, Tenten?" Gai está muy confundido.

Lee se ha desmayado y puede estar a punto de ahogarse.

Neji mira a todos lados excepto a ella.

Es el peor momento de su vida.

 **III**. La humillación de Lee es la más vista; el número exacto todavía es indeterminado pero en general se cree que fue la mitad de Konoha. Tiene trece años, finalmente se ha sanado tras su operación y la pelea con Kimimaro, y está listo para seguir entrenando. Tras agotar a Gai-sensei y a Tenten, está desesperado por una actividad física más extenuante.

"Lee," jadea Gai, tirado en el suelo, "tu próxima misión es nadar contra la corriente del río a la vera de la ciudad tanto como puedas. ¡Ahora, ve!"

Lee saluda y se encamina hacia el sol del atardecer.

Al llegar al río, se da cuenta de que no ha traído traje de baño. Nerviosamente camina de un lado para otro en la orilla largo rato. ¿Debería meterse así nomás? No, no se sabe lo que podría pasarle a su extraordinario traje de spandex. Podría achicarse o algo así. ¿Ir a casa a buscar su malla? ¿Y si Gai-sensei viene a controlarlo y no está? Fallará.

Al final, Lee suspira y se saca rápidamente la ropa, deslizándose desnudo al agua cálida. Naruto mencionó que una vez nadó así, así que no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Y con nadie alrededor, probablemente está bien.

En realidad, una vez que empezaste se siente bien.

Lee nada rápido durante más de una hora. Cuando el sol se hunde y oscurece en el río sale y busca su ropa, sólo para ver que no está. Dando vueltas ve a una figura en sombras que desaparece en el bosque, y sale a perseguirla.

Por desgracia para él, termina en la avenida principal de Konoha tras una sonriente Naruto que ondea su traje verde como una bandera.

Hay un lado bueno, sin embargo. Durante meses después del incidente, las chicas flirtean con él, para variar.

Nota de la Autora: Hombre, soy mala con ellos. Siempre lastimamos a los que amamos, ¿ no? Los momentos de Lee y Tenten fueron casi iguales, y que todos han sido hechos por algún autor en cierto punto, así que no fue tan original de verdad, pero traté de darle mi propio toque. Me disculpo si lo hice mal, y espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Un Retrato de Juventud**

Tienen doce años la primera vez que van a la ciudad Tanzaku, inocentes y emocionados de estar por fin en una misión lejos de la aldea. Realmente no es muy distinto de sus encargos normales ya que sólo están entregando correspondencia, pero están afuera, en el mundo real, y eso ya es suficiente para excitarlos. Las vistas, sonidos y olores de la ciudad hacen el resto.

La palabra para Tanzaku es "ocupada". La ciudad es un paraíso mercantil, pero también es un paraíso para los jugadores y los que disfrutan el lado sórdido de la vida. Hay gente en todos lados, algunos honestos, la mayoría deshonestos, y Gai recomienda a sus jóvenes estudiantes estar en guardia. Sin embargo, no aplasta su curiosidad y les permite gastar su dinero en lo que quieran.

Una anciana piropea a Rock Lee por su protector ninja, diciéndole que se ve muy apuesto con él. Luego le pregunta si le gustaría comprar un billete de lotería, y Lee está tan abrumado y halado que inmediatamente compra tres. Detrás suyo, Neji da un pequeño bufido y Tenten se ruboriza.

Lee se aleja del stand con sus boletos y un lápiz, intentando llenarlos.

"Lee, sabes que esas cosas están arregladas. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Tenten no puede creer que su amigo acaba de caer en la trampa de una vendedora callejera. Podría haber comprado una comida decente (o una caja de shuriken) con el dinero. Se conocen desde hace más de un año, pero a veces Tenten no lo entiende.

"Ah, Tenten, si tomo la iniciativa, ¡seguro ganaré!" Desde que se convirtió en ninja contra toda posibilidad, Lee cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa, a pesar de que todavía es el miembro menos talentoso de su equipo.

Neji lo mira con desdén. ¿Cuán tonto puede ser el chico? Cada misión lo hace revisar su estimación de la inteligencia de Lee. "Lee, es un juego de azar, no de habilidad. Y como dijo Tenten, está arreglado. Nunca ganarás." Ya está, seguramente entendió eso.

Lee ignora a su rival Hyuga, porque está demasiado ocupado en pensar sus números. En el primer papel escribe con calma el número doce tres veces. "Nuestras edades," explica, completamente serio.

Tenten y Neji sólo miran boquiabiertos. Incluso Gai parece sorprendido. ¿Acaso se puede usar el mismo número tres veces? ¿No es imposible que un número aparezca más de una vez? Especialmente cuando es un juego de "Elige tres"?

Los números tres, uno y dos son escritos a continuación. "Nosotros somos tres, esta es nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea, y son las dos de la tarde."

Oh, dioses. Tiene que estar bromeando.

"Esto es estúpido," murmura Neji, dando la espalda. Cruzando la calle, una mujer apenas vestida que probablemente es una prostituta lo saluda y le tira un beso. Neji rueda los ojos y vuelve a mirar a su equipo. La novedad de este viaje se está agotando rápido.

Tenten ahora está regañando a Lee, con las manos en las caderas. "Mira, ya es bastante malo que hayas gastado tu dinero en este juego en primer lugar, pero ahora estás eligiendo combinaciones de números completamente estúpidas. ¡Lee, nunca vas a ganar así! Hace una pausa para respirar.

Gai se interpone y la detiene. "¡Tenten, mi girasol, tranquilízate! Deja que Lee elija los números que le parezcan. El juego ha encendido su espíritu de juventud, y además, si bien el trabajo duro es importante, la vida a veces tiene que ver con la suerte." Está tratando esto como una experiencia de aprendizaje.

Lee está pensando muy concentrado, con la punta de la lengua afuera. Es su última carta, y está desesperado por elegir buenos números. ¡Le probará a Tenten, Neji y cualquiera que piense que no se puede ganar la lotería, que están equivocados! Se le ocurre una idea, y se vuelve hacia Tenten. "De nuevo, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Tenten deja de zapatear y mira a su compañero con sospecha. "El nueve de marzo, ¿por qué?" Lee está siendo tan raro hoy, no puede evitar preocuparse. Igual, Lee siempre es raro.

Lee escribe con una sonrisa, y se vuelve hacia Neji. "¿Y el tuyo?"

Neji se lo queda mirando. De ninguna manera va a ser parte de esto.

"Por favor, Neji. ¡Nuestros tres cumpleaños juntos ganarán la lotería y se hablará de esto en esta ciudad por meses después!"

Neji no parece convencido.

Si bien Tenten duda que serán "el comentario de la ciudad" como dijo Lee, sí quiere que esto se termine rápido. "Su cumpleaños es el tres de julio, Lee." Neji le tira una mirada que dice bien clarito que tiene que cerrar la boca. Ella lo ignora.

"¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, querida Tenten!" Lee lo anota y luego agrega veintiséis de noviembre. Por fin, sus boletos están completos.

Se acerca rápido a la anciana y le entrega las copias de sus boletos. Ella le sonríe y le dice qué excelentes números ha elegido, y le recuerda estar de vuelta en una hora para el sorteo. "¡Entonces sabremos si ganaste!"

Lee vuelve apurado con sus compañeros, y continúan su tour por la ciudad.

Gai les muestra los alrededores, llevándolos a todos lados, incluso a los barrios más pobres, insistiendo en familiarizarlos con el área. "Cuando sean mayores, y capaces de entrar a estos sórdidos establecimientos, mis maravillosos estudiantes, podrían ser enviados en misiones aquí. A manudo, esos lugares sirven como refugios para esas bolsas de basura detestable que buscamos."

Lee toma notas, Tenten asiente, y Neji sólo se sacude las sandalias en el cordón. Cree que ha pisado algo. Qué, mejor no discutirlo.

Enfrente, un hombre sale tambaleándose de un edificio derruido arreglándose la bragueta. Una mujer muy maquillada se asome de una ventana en la planta alta y lo saluda, riendo.

"Sensei, ¿qué fue eso?" Lee está con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. Con toda esa pintura, la señora debe ser una actriz, y ese debe ser un teatro kabuki. ¿Van a ver una obra?

Gai hace una pose que disturba más de lo usual. "Me alegra que preguntaras, Lee. ¡Mientras estamos aquí tomaré esta gloriosa oportunidad de explicarles a todos la maravilla de maravillas que llamamos "los pájaros y las abejas"! Prepárense para ser sorprendidos, pero por favor recuerden guardar estas apasionantes experiencias que estoy a punto de mencionar hasta que sean mayores."

¿Está bromeando? Cuando comienza a explicar la danza del amor con títeres de media, saben que no.

Cincuenta y dos minutos tres estudiantes muy iluminados y turbados empiezan a clamar para ir a casa. Después de la charla de Gai, Tenten no se puede concentrar, Lee se está cansado, y Neji nunca había querido ir de todos modos. Comienzan a encaminarse hacia la puerta de la ciudad.

"¡Esperen, no he recibido los resultados de mi lotería!" El grito de Lee los detiene en su camino.

"Oh vamos Lee, sabes que no vas a ganar. Vamos a casa." Tenten había planeado comprar algunos senbon, pero ahora no puede aguantar el pensamiento de pasar tiempo con su sensei. No después de que los hizo repetir a todos los términos anatómicos correctos justo en medio de la calle.

Gai va en defensa de su pupilo. "No, Lee debe ver su misión hasta el final. ¡Será súper inspirador! ¡Ahora, volvamos al stand de lotería para el sorteo!" Apunta de regreso al camino del que viene y con un audible suspiro sus estudiantes lo siguen.

Llegan justo a tiempo. Algunas otras personas se han reunido, pero la mayor parte del área está vacía. Lee saca sus boletos y entrega uno a cada compañero, pidiéndoles que lo controlen por él. Sería una lástima que se perdiera un número.

Neji y Tenten miran los papeles en sus manos y fruncen el ceño. Como si fuera a pasar.

La anciana saca una bola con un número pintado en el costado de una gran canasta. "Nuestro primer número es el tres," grita mientras Lee sonríe y Neji y Tenten palidecen. Lee tiene el tres escrito en todos sus boletos.

"Tiene que haber un error," murmura Tenten mientras la señora gira la canasta y saca otra bola.

"¡Nuestro siguiente número es el nueve!"

"Esto es imposible," piensa Neji.

Hay algunos gruñidos y algunas personas se van, tras haber perdido. Neji y Tenten rompen sus boletos en dos. Sólo uno de ellos todavía vale algo, y es el que está en manos de Lee.

"Y nuestro último número de la tarde es…" La anciana hace una pausa de suspenso dramático.

A Lee le brillan los ojos y prácticamente baila de emoción. Gai también está entusiasmado. Tenten apenas aguanta el suspenso. Neji ya puede ver lo que está escrito en la bola, y no está contento. ¿Qué clase de destino es este, que le da a un idiota como Lee un golpe de suerte?

"¡Nuestro último número es el veintisiete!"

"¡Gané!" Lee salta en frente de la pequeña multitud con su boleto y la anciana le sonríe.

Gai llora lágrimas saladas por la victoria de su pupilo.

Mientras le entregan una suma considerable a Lee, Tenten se vuelve hacia Neji. "Mañana no habrá quien lo aguante".

El Hyuga sólo suspira. Nunca volverá a Tanzaku si lo puede evitar.

En realidad esta fue un poco más larga de lo que escribo normalmente, pero no creo que valga la pena como historia en solitario, así que termina aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! ¡Recibí cinco por el capítulo pasado! Es un record. ¡Gente, son maravillosos!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Un Retrato de Juventud**

Siempre ha sido así, desde que eran jóvenes. Gai los llama temprano, y como forma de entrenamiento y forma de hacer lazos con el equipo juegan un juego. Esto sucede un par de veces al mes, y todos lo sufren por deber, y en cuanto termina, vuelven a ser como cualquier otro equipo.

La diferencia esta vez es que ya no son chicos. Legalmente no, ya que ya todos tienen dieciocho, ni tampoco emocionalmente, ya que han mirado a Orochimaru a la cara, luchado con Akatsuki, visto morir amigos. Abandonaron su infancia hace mucho, y eso está empezando a pesarles en el alma.

Pero aún siguen siendo los leales niños de Gai, aun aprenden de él, incluso si técnicamente ya no son sus estudiantes, sino shinobis hechos y derechos, iguales a él. Y por eso se arrancan de la cama a las cuatro y media de la mañana para encontrarse con él en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en los bosques de Konoha

Su sensei los saluda en el portón en la luz previa al amanecer, hace una pose. No está lleno de su vigor usual, después de todo es temprano, y está envejeciendo. Otra cosa que ha cambiado. La sonrisa que reciben es la misma, sin embargo, y da seguridad. "¡Buen día, Lee, Neji, Tenten! ¿Supongo que se preguntan por qué los llamé aquí?"

Si, piensan todos, y Tenten trata de esconder un bostezo.

Gai saca un trozo de tela rojo brillante de su morral y se lo tira a Tenten. Ella lo atrapa por reflejo, con la comprensión asomando lentamente en sus ojos castaños. "Van a jugar a Bandera de Combate. Tenten será el Objetivo".

Bandera de Combate es algo que inventaron hace mucho, donde una persona tiene la tela o "bandera" y trata de mantenerla lejos de los otros. Vale casi todo, y básicamente es un sálvese quien pueda, con tres jugadores tan competitivos. Y cuando Tenten es el Objetivo, hay pocas chances de que los otros dos trabajen juntos.

Podrían rehusar, irse a casa y volver a la cama. Están muy grandes para esto, después de todo. Por un momento, parece que Neji lo hará, pero Lee y Tenten se ven tan malditamente emocionados que se muerde la lengua y hace un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.

Gai da un pequeño grito de alegría mientras Tenten se mete la bandera roja en el cinturón de sus pantalones el mejor lugar parar guardarlo. Los tres estudiantes se estiran un par de veces, y luego toman sus lugares en la línea que Gai había dibujado en el polvo previamente. Aunque a menudo suele ser un juego de velocidad, Lee deja sus pesos para las piernas.

"¿Listos?" Grita Gai. Sus estudiantes se inclinan hacia adelante, deslizando los pies, sintiendo la emoción.

"Preparados." Ya lo están, ansiosos y listos para saltar.

"¡Ya!" ruge Gai, tan fuerte, que unos pájaros dormidos se despiertan, chillan y vuelan hacia el este, donde pronto se levantará el sol. Para cuando deja de mirarlos, su equipo ya se fue hace mucho y sólo queda el pasto achatado donde estaban parados como prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

Gai se instala debajo de un tronco caído, y espera.

Tenten se apresura por el campo, esforzándose por ver. Aquí en lo profundo del bosque, bajo los pesados árboles, está más oscuro de lo que estaba en el portón del campo de entrenamiento. A menudo no ve los grandes troncos hasta que está a punto de chocarse con ellos. Girando rápidamente la cabeza, percibe a Neji precipitándose a toda velocidad detrás suyo, una mancha pálida aquí en la oscuridad. La atrapará pronto, siempre ha sido increíblemente rápido.

Ella mira hacia arriba, y alrededor, pero no puede localizar a Lee. No es que importe. Aunque siempre se asegura de darles diez segundos de ventaja, invariablemente los alcanza antes de que pase mucho tiempo. Y con el mundo silencioso y oscuro que los rodea, sumado a su traje verde sirviendo como camuflaje, podría estar casi al lado suyo y no lo sabría.

Tenten tiene unos segundos preciosos, y después tendrá que detenerse y pelear con los dos. Sólo tiene la esperanza de encontrar un buen lugar para hacer eso. Y que no ocurran accidentes.

Gracias a Dios sólo es un juego.

Pasa un momento, y ahora puede escuchar a Neji detrás suyo, respirando lenta y pausadamente. Desesperada, se esconde detrás de un árbol y se apresura en una nueva dirección, y el rápido giro la salva. Neji pierde un paso y cae un poco hacia atrás. Con su cuerpo pequeño, ella puede girar en las esquinas mucho más rápido que él, y pronto lo hace deliberadamente cada vez que puede.

En un manchón que se mueve desde la izquierda su mente reconoce a Lee, y entra en pánico porque se está acercando mucho. Dentro de unos segundos esto será una batalla de taijutsu. Vagamente se pregunta quién será el próximo con la bandera; ¿Lee o Neji?

Tenten salta sobre una rama podrida caída, sin darse cuenta de que está yendo derechito hacia la cima de una colina. La inclinación es tan gradual, y sus recuerdos de este terreno tan borrosos, que ninguno se da cuenta.

Girando en torno a otro árbol, da un vistazo sobre su hombro, pero entonces su pies golpean pasto aún húmedo con el rocío matutino y se deslizan, amenazando con enviarla hacia abajo por la empinada cuesta que es el otro lado de la colina. Dedos veloces enlazados con chakra se hunden en la corteza del árbol que está a su lado, salvándola apenas de caer.

Neji va corriendo entonces, y ella ve la sorpresa en su rostro cuando sus pies vuelan y se da cuenta de su repentino error. Su mano vuela hacia atrás, agarrando uno de sus brazos, y su peso arranca la mano del árbol. Ahora ella está agarrada con una sola mano, y su compañero se está resbalando de la otra, y sólo puede preguntarse si él se caerá primero o si los dos se irán juntos.

Lee aparece en ese momento, pero tan rápido que no tiene tiempo de golpear las ramas o agarrar ninguna, y por un segundo está suspendido en el aire, antes de caer hasta el fondo de la colina. Pueden oírlo zambullirse contra algo abajo, pero está muy oscuro para ver. Y no les responde.

Oh dioses, ¿y si está muerto?

Neji ya no puede sostenerse de su mano y cae silenciosamente por el precipicio. Tenten ve con horror como su ropa blanca desaparece en la oscuridad. Y queda sola por un momento agónico para reflexionar sobre este horrible desastre.

Realmente estamos muy grandes para esto.

Y luego la corteza se separa del árbol y se desmigaja en su mano, y no hay nada que la sostenga, y cae en picada hacia la tierra con un pequeño jadeo.

Es una buena caída, veinte pies o más, no sabe, con el cuerpo rebotando y cayendo. Se le enganchan pedazos de roca y partes de árbol, y trata de agarrarse de cualquier cosa a su alcance usando chakra, pero está cayendo muy rápido. Demasiado.

Tenten aterriza en el fondo con un crujido, encima de Neji, que está desparramado sobre Lee, boca abajo y apenas consciente. Los dos chicos gruñen por el impacto, y a ella le da vueltas la cabeza. Probablemente se la golpeó con algo.

"Oww." Nadie sabe quién lo dice. Quizás sale solo de sus tres gargantas a la vez.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Está todavía más oscuro aquí que en el bosque, casi como si fuera medianoche y no hora de que salga el sol. Tenten no puede ver nada, y casi tiene miedo de moverse. ¿Qué pasa si están en una saliente y todavía se pueden caer más? ¿O si alguien tiene el cuello roto?

Neji activa el Byakugan y mira alrededor, aunque no puede ver mucho con Tenten reclinada sobre él. ¿No puede sacar su codo de su estómago? Por lo menos, reflexiona brevemente, con los ojos esforzándose contra la oscuridad, no es su entrepierna. "Está bien. Estamos en un riachuelo en el fondo." El agua gotea lentamente por el centro arenoso a unos pocos pies.

Lee, cara abajo en el barro, murmura algo. Dándose cuenta de que no puede respirar, los otros dos hacen de su principal prioridad salir de encima suyo, aunque les toma algún tiempo desenredar sus extremidades.

"Bueno", dice Tenten, después de lavarse la cara en el agua del riachuelo que apenas se mueve, "eso fue interesante". Es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

Neji sólo la mira, y se saca otra ramita del pelo. Obviamente la está culpando a ella por todo el episodio. Sus ropas están tan sucias que están arruinadas.

Lee escupe un bocado de arena y sonríe triunfalmente. Levanta la mano y sus compañeros ven con sorpresa, que atrapada en su puño tiene la harapienta bandera roja.

"¡Gané! ¿Salvo que quieran jugar de nuevo?"

Neji y Tenten suspiran y sacuden la cabeza. Definitivamente están muy grandes para juegos como la Bandera de Combate. Quizás deberían aprender a jugar al bingo o al shogi.

Al volver a la línea de largada tiempo después y mucho peor vestidos, encuentran a Gai-sensei durmiendo en el cálido sol veraniego y hacen el voto de nunca volver a levantarse antes del amanecer para él.

 **Nota del autor** : No quería que fuera tan largo. Disculpen. Fue sólo un experimento para mí, tratando de escribir algo de acción pero conservando el humor. No estoy segura de como resultó, perdón si alguien se siente decepcionado. Quédense tranquilos, todavía tengo un montón de ideas para mi historia. Gracias por los reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota del autor** : Gracias por todas las reviews. Esta historia contiene curas raras para cierto problema del que oí una vez. Si bien yo no creo que haya mucha verdad en una, me imaginé que Gai sí lo haría, y de allí salió este capítulo. Está un poco raro, pero ténganme paciencia.

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Después de todo lo que los tres avanzaron en los rangos ninja en un verano, los miembros del Equipo Gai se sentían un poco fuera de lugar con su nuevo estatus. Como shinobis por derecho propio, ¿todavía son un equipo? ¿Se terminó su amistad? Las mentes necesitaban un descanso, y tan pronto como se curaron de sus respectivas batallas y fueron excusados de sus nuevos deberes, su antiguo sensei los reunió y los escoltó a la orilla del mar para un poco de juvenil construcción de vínculos de equipo.

Desde el momento en que pisan la playa, es un caos. Lee despega hacia las rugientes olas azules, una mancha naranja brillante en carrera hacia el agua. Gai solloza ante la belleza de la imagen mientras Tenten deja caer sus cosas y extiende una manta grande y confortable. Neji clava su sombrilla extragrande en la arena.

En momentos está todo listo. Los dos miembros más sanos del grupo se aplican protector solar (Neji tiene un factor particularmente alto, perfecto para la pálida piel Hyuga) y luego se dejan caer sobre la manta para mirar a Rock Lee. Ninguno tiene ganas de unirse a él, ya que preferirían nadar en la piscina de la posada, y se quedan sentados en silencio sus buenos diez minutos.

Al final, Gai se da cuenta y se preocupa. "¡Neji, Tenten! ¿Dónde está su chispa? ¿Su vigor? ¿Su parte juvenil y enérgica?" Bate palmas, la imagen viva de un sensei preocupado.

Tenten no puede recordar que Neji fuera descripto como juvenil y enérgico por nadie, pero ese no es el punto. Gai-sensei siempre ha estado loco, ¿por qué iba a parar ahora?

Neji secunda el pensamiento en silencio. Siempre ha estado impresionado por las habilidades de su maestro, pero el hombre realmente es un idiota.

Gai continúa como si no lo estuvieran mirando fijamente como si le hubiera crecido súbitamente un cuerno. "¡Iremos de misión! Y encontraremos la caracola más grande y hermosa de la playa! ¡Cegarán a Lee con su ardiente determinación! ¡Será…!

Tenten ha dejado de escuchar, porque su mente ya ha identificado el mensaje principal del elaborado discurso de Gai. Encontrar una caracola grande. Suena increíblemente aburrido, pero al menos es algo que hacer. Además, es un día hermoso, todo cielos azules y canto de pájaros y brisas suaves. No tiene sentido quedarse tirado.

Le sonríe una invitación a Neji y se pone de pie. Su amigo frunce el ceño, quizás gira los ojos (a menudo es difícil de decir) y se para. La sigue lentamente por la larga playa arenosa.

Caminan más o menos una milla, y Tenten levanta una caracola tras otra. Todas tienen un atributo especial: brillante, dibujo raro, forma extraña, colorida, grande. Y aun así ninguna parece ser la caracola que Gai los mandó a buscar. Finalmente Tenten se desanima y las baja todas. "Esto es estúpido," murmura.

Neji sólo la mira como si dijera que es su culpa por aceptar la misión en primer lugar. Él es el líder de equipo, después de todo. Él debería elegir las misiones. Y definitivamente no habría elegido esta.

Lee los alcanza antes de cumplido el objetivo, les dice que es hora de almorzar, y luego desaparece en un remolino, regresando hacia el cesto del picnic. Neji parpadea para sacarse la arena de sus sensibles ojos mientras Tenten se la sacude del pelo. Con los estómagos rugiendo, se apuran a seguirlo por la playa desierta, preguntándose si quedará algo de comer.

No queda. Todos los artículos empaquetados por el equipo del hotel, la sandía, el hielo y el plato de sushi han desaparecido. También el curry, los bollos de cerdo y las bebidas, y el agua que había agregado Tenten.

Gai y Lee parecen ballenas enormes, hinchadas y grotescamente coloridas.

Todo lo que queda de comer son algunas bolas de arroz, y ese horrible té que le encanta a Neji. Los dos comparten la magra comida, y Tenten siente que va a vomitar cada vez que traga el amargo té. Sin embargo Neji parece perfectamente contento, e incluso se termina la bola de arroz que Tenten no puede terminar, aunque le quita todas las partes que ella pueda haber mordido. Pueden haber crecido, pero Neji todavía parece creer en los piojos.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Gai infla su pelota de playa brillante y procede a patearla por la arena. Lee se ata su máscara y snorkel y vuelve al agua.

"Lee, no deberías nadar justo después… Oh, no importa," resopla Tenten. Siendo los dos chunin ahora, la verdad ella no debería seguir siendo la niñera de Lee. Es ridículo.

"Idiota," murmura Neji, reaplicándose metódicamente su protector solar. Aunque él y Lee han recorrido un largo camino, todavía hay días que desea que se ahogue. Este es uno de ellos.

Tenten lo empeora cuando se pone de pie y apunta en la dirección en la que todavía no fueron. "Vamos para allá".

"¿Y para hacer qué, exactamente?" pregunta Neji. Tiene la seria esperanza de que ella haya abandonado la estúpida misión que Gai les dio. Por supuesto, podría quedarse aquí y dejar que lo haga sola, pero a su maestro se le podría ocurrir ponerse a charlar con él. Ya tuvo su "frase juvenil" de hoy, gracias.

Tenten de verdad no le puede creer a veces. ¿Está siendo sarcástico, o estúpido? "Se supone que encontremos una caracola gigante, te acuerdas?"

Así que no se olvidó. Neji suspira, y se levanta para seguirla.

Finalmente llegan a una poza de marea. Tenten está alucinada, apuntando a uno y otro animal, aunque tiene mucho cuidado de evitar a uno o dos. Neji incluso se siente interesado, y activa el Byakugar para ver mejor.

Y entonces la ven, medio enterrada en la arena del fondo. Es una caracola enorme y puntiaguda, tan grande como la cabeza de Tente, con un extraño diseño de remolino. Es la más grande y única que han visto en todo el día.

"¡Es esa!" grita Tenten con felicidad, levantándola con las dos manos de su prisión acuática. La examina rápidamente antes de llevársela al oído.

Neji tiene un mal presentimiento. "Tenten…"

"Shh," susurra ella, echándole una mirada. "Puedo oír el océano." Su sonrisa puede rivalizar con la de Gai.

Es la cosa más tonta que Neji ha oído en su vida. "Por supuesto que puedes oír el océano. Estamos parados a veinte pies de él y se está acercando la marea."

"No me refiero a eso," dice ella. Su compañero entendió mal como de costumbre. "Dentro de la caracola."

Ella se acerca para alcanzársela, y abruptamente sale una pinza y se aferra a la espesa trenza sobre su oreja. Tenten da un pequeño grito, deja caer la caracola, y el animal se libera con un sonido de succión. No la suelta, y la caracola casi le aplasta el dedo gordo. "Neji, quítame esto," gimotea.

Se oye tan digna de lástima que Neji casi quiere reír. Pero es un Hyuga, y ellos no hacen esa clase de cosa, así que se contenta con una media sonrisa de satisfacción y procede a sacar el extraño cangrejo. Realmente se lo merece. Trató de advertirle, después de todo.

El sol está empezando a ponerse y sólo pueden divisar a Gai en la playa. Deberían irse pronto. "Deberíamos volver," dice Neji, mirando a Tenten que observa arrastrarse al cangrejo. "¿Quieres la caracola?"

"No, gracias," le lanza ella, echando atrás la trenza. El cangrejo le arañó el cuello con su otra pinza y duele. "Sólo vámonos."

Ella abre la marcha, dando zancada en forma extraña en la arena, y no mira atrás.

Neji levanta la caracola. Años de trabajar con Tenten le han enseñado que cambiará de idea cuando se sienta mejor y la querrá. Llevarla ahora es una inversión para su salud luego. Significa que no tendrá que oír sobre la caracola abandonada por el resto de sus carreras.

Están a medio camino cuando Lee empieza a gritar. A Tenten se le sube el corazón a la garganta y se echa a correr. Neji recuerda el examen de chunin y a Gaara de la Arena – suena igual de grave – y cobra velocdad. Él llega primero y deja caer la caracola.

Lee está empapado justo en la línea de la marea. Su cuerpo es una erupción de ronchas, rojo, en carne viva y furioso. Ahora ya ha dejado de gritar en forma tan horrible y está gimiendo aturdido, mientras su cuerpo delgado se le sacude en dolorosos espasmos.

"¡Lee!" grita Tenten, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. "¿Qué pasó?" Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al ver el dolor de su amigo.

"Medusas," dice Gai. Ya está llorando a los gritos.

"No va a morir, ¿verdad?" Dioses, perder a Rock Lee por una medusa.

Gai sacude la cabeza, y las lágrimas saladas vuelan de su cara por el movimiento. Se estrellan contra sus estudiantes, que por ahora no prestan atención. "Las ú-únicas cosas que p-pararán el d-dolor son el vinagre y la orina."

Tenten luce shockeada. ¿Orina? ¿Seguramente su maestro está equivocado en eso? De todos modos no se acuerda de sus clases de supervivencia, y no tienen vinagre. Neji no pronuncia palabra; ¿significa que está de acuerdo con ella? Siempre ha sido decidida, así que se rehace y asiente. "Hágalo, entonces."

Gai solloza aún más alto. "No-no puedo. Fui justo antes de que lo picaran."

Ayyyy. Más de lo que necesitaban saber. Tenten se sacude el pensamiento, apretando los dientes, sintiéndose un poco disgustada y mucho más preocupada. "¿Entonces qué haremos?"

Un largo momento pasa mientras Lee gime y Gai llora más. Finalmente, la Bestia Verde logra completar una oración coherente. "Neji tendrá que hacerlo."

Tenten y Gai se giran para mirar a su compañero. Neji ha retrocedido y los está mirando igual de fijo. Silencio.

"¿Por favor, Neji?" A Tenten le disgusta hasta preguntar (no quiere ver esa parte de la anatomía de su amigo) pero Lee necesita ayuda.

"No." En lo que a Neji concierne, su palabra sobre el asunto es final. Los otros dos no están tan seguros, así que prueban de nuevo.

"Pero Neji," suplica Gai, "¡Eres el único que puede!"

¿Qué es Gai, sexista? ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Tenten? "Diablos no. No voy a hacer pis sobre Lee."

"¡Neji, está sufriendo!" Tenten no está segura si debería seguir presionando, pero no sabe qué más hacer. Si Neji no ayuda, entonces le toca…

"Hazlo tú entonces." El Hyuga se cruza de brazos y la mira ceñudo.

De acuerdo, hora de dejar de presionar. Su cara debe estar tan roja como aquel cangrejo.

En la arena entre ellos, Lee gime y da una pequeña sacudida.

Tenten se para de un salto y se aleja, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Gai no puede, Neji no lo hará, y eso sólo la deja a ella. Aun así, la idea de agacharse sobre su compañero y… Pero tiene que ayudarlo de algún modo.

¿Qué hacer?

Mira hacia abajo y encuentra el canasto del picnic a su lado. Ahí, asomando, está el termo que tiene el amargo té de Neji. Se prende una lamparita en la cabeza de Tenten. No es vinagre, pero casi.

Se apresura a volver al lado de Lee, girando la tapa. Antes de que Neji pueda protestar, derrama el contenido encima de su amigo, que se sacude aun peor que antes. Sin embargo, tras un largo momento, deja de hacerlo y se queda quieto. Pasan los segundos, y Tenten empieza a temer que lo mató. Finalmente abre unos ojos desenfocados.

"Oww," susurra, la voz áspera. "¿Tenten? ¿Gai-sensei? ¿Neji? ¿ Qué pasó?

Gai empuja a Tenten y arroja sus brazos en torno a Lee. "¡Oh, mi chico valiente!"

Tenten ahuyenta a su maestro, preocupada de que le agrave la herida o lo mate.

"Idiotas," murmura Neji. Está secretamente aliviado de que Lee esté bien, pero le apena la pérdida de su té. Aún peor, Tenten le está dando al chico la enorme caracola y afirmando que la trajo sólo para él. Sí, claro.

Gai finalmente se ha recompuesto y ahora está mirando a su equipo. Uno está cubierto de ronchas y aferrado felizmente a una caracola, otra tiene un enorme rasguño en el cuello, y el tercero se está poniendo un poco rosado, a pesar de usar el protector solar más fuerte que se puede conseguir. No es demasiado malo, cuando consideras quiénes son. Por lo menos todavía no se ahogó ninguno.

Hace una pose, y queda en pausa un minuto para imaginarse lo bien que debe verse con su traje de baño. Luego siente lástima de sus chicos. "¿Qué dicen si volvemos a la posada por un baño y algo de merienda?"

Un hurra cansado sale de Tenten y Lee, mientras que Neji sólo suspira, aliviado.

"Y luego mañana podemos volver a trabajar en la cooperación con nuestros compañeros de escuadrón. ¡Quizás pataleemos en el agua todo el día, o tengamos una maratón sin pausa de taijutsu!" Si creen que las cosas han cambiado junto con sus rangos, están en un triste error. Gai intenta que los buenos tiempos continúen. Para siempre.

Surgen los gruñidos. Su sensei no los oye ya que aún está planeando en voz alta las actividades de los próximos días. Mientras sus abatidos estudiantes empiezan a empacar sus cosas, él sonríe. Si pensaron que lo de hoy fue diversión y relajación, que esperen a mañana.

 _ **Nota del Autor**_ _: ¡En realidad esta es una reescritura de una vieja historia Nejiten! La tenía dando vueltas, y por eso pasan tanto tiempo juntos. De todos modos, se parece mucho a The Starfish Significance de Goldberry, así que la edité y la puse aquí. Espero que haya resultado lo bastante diferente, y que les haya gustado._


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Nota de la autora_ _: Estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta positiva al capítulo anterior. Pensé que era divertido cuando lo escribí, pero tuve mis dudas cuando lo posteé. Me alegra que todos los que lo leyeron compartieran mi opinión. Y voy a tratar de que esta historia no caiga en el humor repetitivo "escatológico". Espero que este que viene no haya sido hecho todavía…_

 **Un retrato de juventud**

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ino!"

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ino!"

"¿Qué les parece Hinata? Con el Byakugan, no fallaría." Shino es rápidamente ahogado por los otros dos.

Tenten está tan enojada que podría escupir, pero no le serviría de nada, así que se aguanta. Sentados a su izquierda en la pequeña mesa, Neji y Lee siguen escuchando la discusión en el frente del salón, deslizando ocasionalmente miradas de lástima en su dirección. Ella no quiere su lástima, quiere un poco de apoyo. Es su compañera, en una palabra. ¿Cómo ninguno ha propuesto su nombre? Idiotas.

Mientras el desacuerdo alcanza nuevas alturas, siguen mirando, sentados en silencio estoico. No está segura de a quién quiere estrangular primero; sus compañeros de equipo, los hombres de adelante, o sus engreídas compañeras kunoichi. Se está volviendo rápidamente ridículo.

Todo empezó hace dos semanas, cuando Lady Tsunade reunió a los shinobi mayores de la aldea y declaró que el tradicional Festival Deportivo de Konoha del fin de verano se haría el mes siguiente, a pesar de la reciente ola de actividad de ninjas renegados. "Queremos mantener las cosas como siempre, incluso en este momento de tanta necesidad. Le dará seguridad a la gente y una oportunidad de que ustedes se relajen," explicó.

Todos habían estado de acuerdo con ella sinceramente. Los tres días de vacaciones, llenos de toda clase de fiestas y coronados con el Festival Deportivo, serían exactamente lo que los ninjas agotados por las batallas y los agobiados civiles necesitaban.

La Hokage continuó. "Lo que necesito que todos ustedes hagan, mientras los Genin están ocupados inscribiendo a sus equipos y entrenando, es ayudar con las preparaciones y asegurarse de completar todas las misiones asignadas a ustedes rápidamente."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no vamos a participar?" La voz indignada de Naruto sonó una octava más alta de lo normal. La multitud se había alejado de él, tapándose los oídos.

Tenten tuvo un mal presentimiento justo entonces. Neji parecía sentir lo mismo.

"Naruto, el Festival Deportivo es sólo para los Genin. Somos muy mayores para entrar." Lee lo dijo como un hecho, y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Por supuesto," sonrió Tsunade, el puño en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando profundamente. "Tú todavía eres un Genin, Naruto. Tú podrías entrar, quizás con Konohamaru y Moegi."

Naruto, con el orgullo herido, la había ignorado momentáneamente, y luego había lanzado otro ataque. ¿Por qué no podían hacer algo divertido e interesante, sólo porque ellos (o sus amigos, más bien) eran Chunin? ¿No se merecían algo especial, también?

Finalmente, Tsunade había cedido. "Si quieres hacer alguna clase de show, bueno. Lo programaré para después del Festival. Tienes tres semanas para comunicarme los detalles finales, y los miembros de tu clase de graduados, más el grupo de Gai, pueden ayudarte. Shikamaru, estás a cargo."

Todos gruñeron, enojados de que Naruto había malgastado sus vacaciones.

Naruto, por su parte, había saltado de alegría, antes de ser apaleado por el resto de la banda.

Y así terminaron sentados en esta aula de la Academia durante días, discutiendo ideas. Tras una eternidad, Lee había sugerido que su performance fuera un circo, y que todos los trucos se basaran en sus habilidades ninja. "¡Piensen lo divertido que será!"

Su entusiasmo había sido contagioso, y antes de que pasara mucho tiempo incluso personas que no habían querido participar estaban entrando al acto, redactando ideas para trajes y propuestas de quién debía tomar tal papel. Se había votado, se habían asignado deberes, y ahora, a sólo una semana de tener que llevarle todo a Tsunade, estaban casi listos.

Y gracias a los dioses, porque todos estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bueno, entonces Lee va a participar del acto de trapecios. ¿Tenemos?" Shikamaru había suspirado, frotándose las sienes. Esto era tan problemático.

Shino había asentido en respuesta. "Todo está listo".

"Bien, ahora la parte final que es el lanzamiento de cuchillos. Tenemos que votar. ¿Nominaciones?"

Tenten había brillado entonces. Sólo había una opción lógica en lo que refería a lanzar cuchillos, y era ella, la señora de las armas residente en Konoha.

"Tiene que ser una chica, ya que ese es el traje que hicimos," había dicho Ino, sacudiendo su cabello y sonriendo a los reunidos. No perdió tiempo en mostrar el revelador traje negro de cuero que había cosido.

Al lado suyo, Sakura estrelló un par de tacos haciendo juego en la mesa.

"Ya veo," había murmurado Shikamaru. Por supuesto que estas chicas encontrarían el modo de asegurarse un papel. Incluso sería capaz de apostar que el traje se había hecho a medida para Ino, y los zapatos probablemente eran del número de Sakura.

"Bueno, yo voto por Sakura." Naruto sonó casi como babeando.

Kiba se había puesto de pie entonces, muy interesado en la idea de ver a Ino de cuero negro. "Yo nomino a Ino."

Las dos chicas comenzaron a ruborizarse, modestamente por supuesto.

Pasaron unos segundos, y no se propusieron más nombres.

Tenten había rechinado los dientes, sufriendo al saber que este iba a ser un día largo.

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ino!"

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ino!"

Cinco minutos de agonía después, Tenten ya no puede más. Se pone de pie abruptamente, y la silla se arrastra ruidosamente por el piso. El ruido no se escucha al frente del salón, pero sí atrapa la atención de Neji y Lee.

"¡Tenten, por favor no hagas nada impulsivo!" Lee también está cansado de la pelea cerca del pizarrón, pero no quiere que nadie salga lastimado. Y su compañera de equipo luce lo bastante enojada como para hacerlo.

Neji sólo sonríe. Esto podría ser bastante interesante.

Tenten se sube a la mesa de madera, buscando en su bolsillo un sello explosivo de baja potencia y un puñado de kunais. "Disculpen," grita sobre el estruendo.

Una o dos cabezas se dirigen en su dirección, pero no las suficientes. La discusión continúa sin cesar. Muy bien entonces, lo han pedido.

Rápida como un rayo, tira el sello al piso al frente del salón, y éste explota con un bum, dejando una mancha negra en las baldosas que tendrá que sacar después, pero eso importa poco. Ahora tiene su atención.

El humo se esparce, no lo suficientemente espeso para encender las chispas en el techo, pero lo bastante como para dificultar un poco la visión necesaria para el movimiento que está a punto de hacer. No importa, podría hacerlo dormida si fuera preciso.

Tenten quiere el trabajo.

Deslizando los kunais entre las dos manos, ajustándolos entre sus dedos, respira hondo y se regodea en el conocimiento de que todos los ojos están en ella ahora, y está a punto de mostrar su currículum.

Sin advertencia, se arroja de la mesa con un mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando graciosamente en el piso detrás de Lee y Neji y dejando volar kunais con las dos manos.

Sus sobresaltados amigos se arrojan fuera del camino con microsegundos de sobra, tanto que sienten el viento de los proyectiles al pasar. Lee aúlla mientras Neji dice una palabrota y activa el Byakugan para mirar el paso de las armas a través de la mesa bajo la que se metió.

Ocho kunais se precipitan a través del humo que se disipa al frente del salón. Allí se clavan en la ropa de Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka, agujereando sus chaquetas y pantalones antes de clavarlos ruidosamente en la pared detrás suyo. Los dos chicos están en shock, los ojos enormes y boquiabiertos, pero ninguno tiene ni un rasguño.

Los pantalones de Naruto se caen revelando sus boxers, y eso es lo que quiebra el hechizo de sus armas. Un aplauso disperso comienza en el salón, y Tenten hace una reverencia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Que digan que Sakura o Ino están más calificadas ahora.

"Eso," tartamudea Kiba, poniendo un dedo a través del agujero en su chaqueta, "fue la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Y ni siquiera estaba usando el maldito traje."

Shikamaru bosteza y escribe su nombre en sus notas. "Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestra lanzadora de cuchillos".

El infierno no se compara a una Tenten despreciada.

 _Nota de la autora: No estoy segura de dónde salió la idea, pero la escribí en tiempo record. Bastante centrada en Tenten, supongo que quería que ella tuviera su parte. Pobres Lee y Neji, casi no hicieron nada. Tendré que remediarlo con el próximo capítulo. Espero que esté bien._


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de autor** : ¡Wow! Estoy maravillada por la respuesta al último capítulo. Sólo para que sepan, ustedes son maravillosos.

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Neji es el primero en verlo, el extraño arco de colores que se extiende por la expansión del cielo, todavía nublado. Pero no dice nada, porque no sirve ni para comer ni para entrenar, y no lo hará más fuerte. La rara vista ni siquiera evoca un recuerdo nostálgico de su padre. Así que lo observa estoicamente y luego aparta la vista, cerrando los ojos blancos en meditación.

Un momento después, la voz de Lee lo sobresalta, "¡Gai-sensei, ya paró la lluvia!"

¿No ven que está tratando de concentrarse? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto ruido? A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, comienza a escuchar sus estupideces.

¡Sí, es cierto Lee! ¡Debemos salir y entrenar vigorosamente ahora mismo! Pero cuidado con donde pisas, no queremos que nadie se caiga en el barro."

Si Gai piensa que va a sudar sangre en el barro, está muy equivocado. Nada que el hombre pueda enseñarle vale la pena llenarse de barro entre los dedos de los pies.

Entonces interviene Tenten, y Neji sabe que está sonriendo por el sonido de su voz. "¡Oh wow, miren el arcoíris!"

Parece que nunca ha visto uno antes. ¿Todas las mujeres son tan tontas?

"¡Ah sí, muy hermoso! Chicos, ¿han oído del enano ninja mágico que vive al final del arcoíris y guarda pergaminos sagrados?"

¿El qué? ¿Seguro que el hombre no dijo lo que Neji piensa que oyó?

"¡No, Sensei, cuéntenos más!" A continuación hay sonido de garabateo, que le dice que Lee está tomando nota.

Neji deja vagar el pensamiento. Los arcoíris son totalmente ridículos. Y su equipo también.

* * *

Hace frío afuera, sopla un viento helado desde el norte. Tenten se acerca al brillo caprichoso del fuego y extiende las manos. No parece salir calor de la diminuta llama, así que las retira y respira sobre ellas para luego presionarlas en sus axilas. Ojalá hubiera traído una frazada más gruesa. O tuvieran dinero para una posada.

Tenten ahoga un bostezo y tiembla un poco. Cielos, hace frío.

Vuelve su mirada castaña a un lado y frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo pueden dormir Lee y Neji en estas circunstancias? Oh, sí. Han pasado el día apaleándose uno al otro y simplemente estaban demasiado cansados para sentarse y congelarse con ella. Bueno, mejor que disfruten sus dulces sueños, porque dentro de treinta minutos va a despertar a uno para intercambiar lugares.

¿Por qué insistía Gai en una guardia? Todavía estaban en el País del Fuego, y ella ha puesto trampas a lo largo de todo el perímetro del campamento. ¿Entonces qué importaba?

Ojalá esto no fuera necesario; centinelas, preparaciones y todo eso.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, levanta la vista hacia el claro cielo nocturno. El aire es tan limpio como frío, y la luna y las estrellas brillas en el cielo en forma preciosa. Al mirar las luces que titilan, la inunda un sentido de contento.

Ojalá todas las noches fueran así de lindas.

Pasan los minutos, y su cabeza comienza a caerse hacia su pecho, y los ojos se le van cerrando. El movimiento repentino la despierta, y mira hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver que algo atraviesa el cielo oscuro.

¿Qué fue eso? Vuelve a mirar, pero el objeto ya se fue.

Una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo.

"¿Tenten? Está bien, tomaré la guardia de esta noche maravillosa ahora. Lo has hecho muy bien, querida." Gai le palmea la espalda.

¡Su deseo se hizo realidad! ¡La guardia se ha terminado!

Tenten se envuelve en la frazada y se arrastra entre Lee y Neji. Su último pensamiento consciente esa noche es otro deseo, este más conmovedor que el anterior. En palabras simples, que la vida siempre pudiera ser así.

* * *

Son las dos de la tarde y están pasando el tiempo cerca del río, esperando pacientemente que Gai los libere por el día. De seguro, ahora que su chakra se ha reducido a cero gracias a los ejercicios de caminar en el agua, ¿los dejará ir? ¿Qué otro entrenamiento pueden hacer?

Sentada incómodamente en una roca, Tenten se inclina y le susurra a Lee, "¿Por qué estamos aquí todavía?"

Su amigo se encoge de hombros, escurriendo el agua de sus polainas. "Quizás Gai-sensei quiere asegurarse de que estemos bien y secos antes de mandarnos a casa."

Neji levanta la mirada y la cruza con la de Tenten. ¿Lee piensa lo que dice a veces? Si el asunto fuera estar secos, ¿no deberían tan solo ir a casa y cambiarse?

Gai de repente aparece vaya a saber de dónde, encima de su tortuga ninja. "¡Estudiantes! Hoy serán testigos de algo verdaderamente asombroso! Un milagroso milagro de la naturaleza!"

A Tenten le preocupa que vuelvan los títeres de media para la educación sexual.

A Neji le preocupa que su maestro esté a punto de arrastrarlos a la sala de maternidad de la aldea para presenciar el nacimiento de la vida.

Lee no se preocupa por nada, porque así es él. "¿Qué es, Gai-sensei?"

"Primero, deben ponerse estos." Les entrega a cada uno un par de lentes de sol de cartón con una pequeña hendidura cortada para ver. Incluso hay un par para la tortuga, y Gai se los ata a la pobre criatura antes de ponerse los suyos.

Confundidos, los alumnos se ponen sus nuevos accesorios, tan de moda. Su maestro los ciega con una sonrisa, y Neji y Tenten se sorprenden gratamente al descubrir que los anteojos bloquean la dolorosa visión de los dientes blancos de Gai. Podrían acostumbrarse a esto.

"Está bien. Ahora vamos bien. Si dirigen su atención al cielo, mis muy atentos alumnos, serán golpeados por una vista que sólo sucede cada mucho tiempo." Gai, todavía sobre la tortuga, lanza una carcajada como si hubiera dicho algo hilarante, y quizás en su mente lo es. Los chicos tienen sus dudas.

"¡Sorpréndanse, mis niños! ¡Oh, y no se saquen sus lentes!"

Detrás suyo, el cielo se ensombrece. Neji, Tenten y Lee vuelven sus ojos protegidos hacia el sol, sólo para ver que lentamente es eclipsado por otro objeto celeste. Es una visión deslumbrante, una que se plasma para siempre en sus recuerdos.

"Es la única vez que verán esto," susurra Gai.

Es lo más interesante que Neji ha visto en su vida, incluso sin el Byakugan. Y no se atreve a mirarlo con su línea sucesoria, no vaya a ser que provoque daño permanente.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Lee, con los ojos llenos de maravilla. Cuando el mundo se ensombrece aún más, si mano encuentra la de Tenten.

"Es la luna, Lee. " Teneten le da un ligero apretón reafirmante mientras tiene escalofríos en los brazos. Aunque sabe lo que está pasando, lo entiende en términos científicos, todavía lo encuentra un poco raro. Hermoso, pero raro.

En torno a ellos, el mundo está en un silencio siniestro y el día mágicamente se vuelve noche. Cesa el canto de los pájaros, y el viento deja de soplar entre los árboles. Incluso parece enmudecer la corriente del río. Es como si toda la vida muriera con el sol.

Y entonces hay un poderoso ruido de chapuzón, y los tres se giran para ver que su sensei, al inclinarse hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión, se ha caído de la tortuga al río. Cuando reaparece el sol, ven que se lo está llevando la corriente.

"Supongo que ya nos podemos ir a casa," dice Tenten.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki abre de un golpe la puerta de la habitación de hotel de sus amigos en el País de la Arena, que se estrella ruidosamente contra la pared. "¡Hey, hey! ¡Chicos tienen que venir a ver esto! ¡Este asteroide es fabuloso!"

Aparece Sakura, le rodea el cuello con un brazo y comienza a estrangularlo. "¡Deberías golpear, sabes! ¡Y es un cometa, idiota, no un asteroide!"

"¡Pero es fabuloso!" grazna Naruto, tratando desesperadamente de tener la última palabra.

Sakura lo aprieta más fuerte, y algo hace un chasquido. Luego lo deja caer al suelo. "¡Perdón chicos! De verdad es un idiota. No tiene modales."

Sólo ronquidos responden a su disculpa. El equipo Gai está fuera de combate: Tenten desparramada en una cama, Lee usa su estómago como almohada. Neji está quieto y pacífico en la otra, y Gai está apoyado en la silla de la habitación, con los pies en el costado. Casi es… dulce.

Naruto se vuelve a parar, con los ojos cerrados pensativamente. Vuelve a poner su espina dorsal en su lugar. "¿Qué tienen?"

Sakura sólo sonríe. Arrastra a Naruto fuera de la habitación y cierra silenciosamente la puerta. Al final, el enemigo más extenuante del Equipo Gai fueron ellos mismos, y se han ganado el descanso.

* * *

Está bien, realmente no sé si pasaron algo de tiempo en Suna después de ir tras Gaara y los Akatsuki durante Shippuden, pero por el bien de la historia, digamos que sí. Volví al antiguo sentido aquí, con muchas historias y no sólo una larga. ¿Comentarios?

 **Nota de la traductora** : ¡Perdón por el retraso! En mi país pronto empiezan las vacaciones de verano. A partir de ahora, espero publicar con más frecuencia.

Muchas gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en su lista de favoritos. Creo que **januaryfriend** lo merece.


	11. Chapter 11

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_.

 _ **Nota de la autora: Se supone que los crisantemos generalmente representan ánimo, amistad y descanso. Sé que existen en el mundo de Naruto, y por eso los elegí. Si tienen otros significados que no tuve en cuenta, y no corresponden a la idea, no los tengan en cuenta. Oh, y en el capítulo pasado tuve un record de reviews. ¡Gracias a todos!**_

* * *

 **Un retrato de juventud**

"Llega tarde." Sentado muy derecho en la silla de respaldo duro, Neji hace notar lo obvio. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una quietud glacial en la cara. No luce contento. ¿Y por qué debería estarlo? Con los exámenes de chunin acercándose, debería estar entrenando, no pasando el tiempo con inválidos.

Frente a él, en la única cama de la incolora habitación de hospital, está Lee. Gran parte de su cuerpo está cubierto de vendas, particularmente su brazo izquierdo y las dos mejillas. Su pierna izquierda está enyesada y apoyada sobre una almohada, testamento de la fiera destreza en la lucha de Gaara de la Arena. A pesar del dolor, sonríe. "Ella llegará."

La puerta suena tímidamente, y los dos se giran a mirar. Nadie que ellos conozcan tocaría así. "Entre, por favor," dice Lee.

La puerta se abre un poquito, y Sakura echa un vistazo. Al ver a Neji retrocede. "Lo siento. Volveré más tarde."

"¡No! Grita Lee prácticamente, mirando a su compañero de equipo. Neji ahora luce aún más enojado. "Está bien. Puedes pasar".

Sakura se ruboriza y entra, murmurando algo sobre interrumpir a la gente. Lleva en una delicada mano tres coloridos crisantemos, y mientras cruza el pequeño espacio se las ofrece. "Son para ti Lee. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Lee sonríe y se esfuerza por no llorar. ¡Aquí está Sakura, la chica de sus sueños, trayéndole flores! "Me siento bien," miente, tomando los crisantemos y dando un pequeño sollozo. "Espero que me den de alta pronto, para poder seguir entrenando."

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Lee! Con esa actitud, estarás fuera enseguida!"

Sakura da un salto, casi subiéndose a la cama de Lee, mientras los dos chicos miran con calma hacia la puerta. Gai ha entrado, y está empujando una carretilla de metal con un televisor y video tras él. La cosa hace unos ruidos tan fuertes que todos se sorprenden de no haberlo oído llegar.

"¿Encontró una?" Neji no puede creerlo. Había a los sumo dos videos en todo el hospital, y de verdad tenía la esperanza de que Gai no pudiera pedir una prestada. Entonces no tendrían que quedarse aquí sentados y mirar la estúpida película que Tenten hubiera alquilado cualquiera fuera, y él podría enfocarse en cosas más importantes. Como entrenar.

Gai gira la cosa contra la pared que está enfrente de la cama de Lee. Enchufa la TV y hace una pose. "Tuve que usar mi fabulosa apariencia como garantía, pero las enfermeras estuvieron más que felices de entregarla. ¡Aún lo conservo!"

Neji decide no preguntar qué es lo que su sensei conserva. Lee idolatra cada palabra de su maestro. Sakura sólo aparta la mirada, avergonzada.

Gai mira de Sakura a Lee y de nuevo y sonríe intencionadamente. Es lindo ver que su alumno favorito recibe un poco de atención. "Bueno chicos, los dejo solos. Neji, asegúrate de devolver esta maravillosa pieza de maquinaria al mostrador de recepción cuando terminen. ¡No quisiera que las enfermeras salieran a cazarme!" Se ríe, sugiriendo algo.

Neji arquea una ceja y se agacha frente a la carretilla. Cuanto antes empiecen, antes termina. Ahora si sólo Tenten trajera la maldita película…

"¡Adiós Gai-sensei! ¡Gracias!" Lee saluda con el brazo sano, antes de darse cuenta de que tiene la mano llena de flores y están perdiendo los pétalos. Furiosamente ruborizado se detiene.

Cuando Gai se va, Sakura toma los crisantemos del puño de Lee y toma un florero de vidrio de la pequeña mesa de noche. "Lee," pregunta, sabiendo que es maleducada pero sin poder detenerse, "¿no crees que tu maestro es un poco raro?"

Neji da un pequeño bufido desde su posición en el suelo, pero los dos lo ignoran.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Si algún otro hubiera hecho la pregunta, Lee habría saltado inmediatamente en defensa de Gai. Como es Sakura, primero le da el beneficio de la duda.

Sakura llena el florero con agua de una jarra, y comienza a poner las flores dentro. "Bien, lo que digo es…" Se detiene y se muerde los labios un momento. Oh, ¿cómo decirlo? Sus curiosos ojos esmeralda se encuentran con los color ónix. "Quiero decir, ¿es gay?"

"¿Eh? Lee está genuinamente confundido. Seguro, su maestro es un hombre feliz, pero tiene la sensación de que no es lo que Sakura le está preguntando.

"Ya sabes, ¿homosexual?"

Lee frunce el ceño. ¿De qué está hablando? Mira por la habitación, buscando una respuesta en las paredes vacías.

Enchufando la video al televisor, Neji no ayuda para nada.

Vamos con ello entonces. "¿Le gustan los hombres? Ya sabes, ¿ _así_?"

Esta vez sí entiende. El shock hace que la voz de Lee suba una octava. "¿Qué? No."

Sakura trata de mantenerse ocupada arreglando las flores, pero no hay mucho que hacer si son sólo tres. Hay un tenso momento de silencio, y luego se atreve a probar de nuevo. "Lo siento, no quise ser maleducada. Es sólo que se viste raro…" Se detiene, dándose cuenta de que Lee se viste igual y que quizás lo ofendió.

"No se viste raro, y no es raro," dice Lee con firmeza, mirando fijo adelante. Está tratando de ignorar a Sakura, y esperando que se prenda la televisión al mismo tiempo. "Díselo, Neji."

Neji frunce el ceño, apretando botones en la máquina. Hay luces, lo que debe significar que hay energía, así que ¿por qué no prende la maldita cosa? Odia los dispositivos eléctricos. "Debe serlo".

"¡Neji! ¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan irrespetuoso!" Ser traicionado por su propio compañero de equipo. Este es un día triste y oscuro.

Sakura, sintiendo que tiene un aliado y que su hipótesis está justificada, continua. Levanta una mano y comienza a enumerar razones, dedo por dedo. "Lee, hace poses, llora todo el tiempo…"

Lee se tapa los oídos y sacude la cabeza de adelante para atrás, con los pétalos volando de su bata de hospital. No abandonará a su sensei, no escuchará esta calumnia. "¡Gai es sólo un hombre apasionado!"

"¡Ves! De eso hablo exactamente. Tiene una obsesión insana con _mi_ maestro…"

"¡No te escucho!"

"¿Qué es todo este ruido?" Tenten hace un alto justo desde el umbral, con un videocassette en la mano, y observa la extraña escena. Preocupada de que los echen del hospital antes de que ni siquiera vean la película, cierra la puerta.

Lee se quita las manos de los oídos, probando que podía escuchar todo. "¡Sakura dijo que Gai-sensei tiene una obsesión insana con su maestro!"

Tenten frunce el ceño y le entrega el cassette a Neji, que rápidamente lo rebobina. "Bueno, es cierto. ¿Y qué?"

"¡Dice que le gustan los hombres!" La voz de Lee es un leve susurro, con los ojos enormes. Su boca queda levemente abierta, y se ve como el epítome del shock. "¡Y Neji estuvo de acuerdo!"

"Sólo dije que podía ser," aclara Neji, poniendo el video del lado correcto y adentro de la video.

La mirada de Tenten va de uno a otro de los tres, haciendo una nota mental de nunca volver a dejarlos solos. Su mirada finalmente se fija en Sakura. "¿Tú piensas que es gay?"

Sakura asiente tímidamente. Al no estar tan familiarizada con los compañeros de Lee, no sabe cómo reaccionará la chica mayor.

Tenten está escéptica. Seguro, su sensei, es raro, incluso loco, ¿pero homosexual? "¿Con esas cejas?"

"Bueno, quizás no." Sakura lo piensa un momento, luego acepta la derrota. "Está bien, retiro lo dicho. Solamente es extraño".

El televisor finalmente salta a la vida, trayendo una película sobre una familia de peces payaso. Sakura se pone pálida. Hablando de rarezas… ¿El equipo Gai siempre mira cosas así?

"¡Tenten, encontraste mi película favorita!" Lee está en éxtasis, olvidada la pelea con Sakura. Tenten sonríe.

Neji sólo frunce el ceño. ¿Otra vez esta película? Es peor de lo que pensaba.

Sakura se escabulle cuando nadie la mira.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora: Sólo una cosita random que pensé durante un aburrido momento en el trabajo. No quiero ofender a nadie, por supuesto. Amo a Gai. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea mejor.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Nota de la autora: Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo como una pieza en solitario centrada en Tenten con ligeros toques de Nejiten. La he reformado y posteado aquí, porque me gusta, pero no creo que sea suficiente para estar sola. Cualquier pensamiento será apreciado._

* * *

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Durante dos largos días, han estado siendo seguidos por ninjas de la Hierba furtivos. Ya fuera porque estaban interesados en sus jutsus, o en el pergamino que llevaban (acuerdos diplomáticos del Tsuchikage exclusivamente dirigidos a Lady Tsunade), Tenten no lo sabía. Esa noche, sin embargo, mientras acampaban en una de las interminables planicies con una expansión de cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, había mirado a Lee y Neji se había dado cuenta de que tenían que hacer algo, porque este estado constante de alarma estaba debilitando al equipo. Ojalá supieran cuáles son las intenciones del enemigo.

Provocar un ataque, había pensado. Si responden, nos adelantaremos y nos haremos cargo de esto.

"Tengo una idea". Los dos hombres se habían girado a mirarla, y ella había explicado su estrategia rápidamente con movimientos de manos y susurros.

Los dos habían asentido.

Había sido un buen plan.

Ella dejaría la seguridad del campamento y vagaría hasta el río que serpenteaba amablemente fingiendo que quería un baño. Si tenían suerte, la división del equipo dispararía el ataque que habían estado esperando, y sus emboscadores, o la mayor parte de ellos, picaría el anzuelo y la seguiría. Los retendría con los Dos Dragones Crecientes, y lo que ella no pudiera atrapar, lo terminarían Lee y Neji.

Pero no sucedió así. Su partida aparentemente había sido el catalizador de un asalto, porque podía oír los gritos de Lee y ver brillantes estallidos del chakra de Neji contra el cielo oscuro. Sólo un ninja la había seguido, un diminuto anciano con cara de rata bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, que usaba un grueso sobretodo de paja. Los demás se han lanzado sobre sus compañeros.

¿Sólo valgo un shinobi?

Aumentan el enojo y la incredulidad, desplazando la precaución y la fatiga. ¿Cuántas veces iban a subestimarla porque era una mujer? ¿El título de Jonin no merecía algo de respeto? Queriendo probarse a sí misma y deshacerse físicamente de un poco de frustración, agarra su kunai y carga.

Su oponente se enfrenta a su ataque con torpeza, sacando su propio cuchillo, y Tenten se permite una sonrisa. Esto será muy fácil; desarmará a este hombre, evitando matarlo a menos que sea necesario, y se dirigirá a ayudar a sus amigos.

Aguanten, chicos. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

Y entonces lo siente: una palpitación sorda en su cabeza, una presión en el cerebro que la hace querer cerrar los ojos y apretarse las sienes. Una niebla cae sobre ella, y lo único que quiere es dormir. Tenten no se atreve a dejar su arma, no se atreve a dejar de pelear.

Una voz entra a su cabeza, profunda y oscura y suave como la seda. "No te necesitan. Nunca lo hicieron". Es la voz de su adversario, y brevemente se pregunta si ha caído presa de un jutsu de transferencia de mente. Pero no, aún puede controlar su cuerpo, todavía está atacando, aunque se está dificultando.

Un genjutsu entonces. Tenten sabe muy poco sobre esas cosas, habiendo sido entrenada por un especialista en taijutsu y todo eso, pero sabe que probablemente ha ido demasiado lejos para una simple técnica de liberación. Aun así, decide pelear, haciendo un gran arco con su kunai, tratando de alcanzarlo pero logrando solamente cortar el pasto alto. "Mientes. Sí me necesitan, y por eso no perderé."

El ninja retrocede de un salto y sonríe, y aunque sus labios no se mueven, ella puede oírlo. "Estás tan lejos de ellos en términos de habilidad, es ridículo. Para ellos, no eres de ninguna ayuda."

El dolor en su cabeza aumenta, y pequeños rayos de luz blanca rebotan dentro de su cráneo. Duele, y una molesta voz le dice que el pinchazo parará si ella se rinde. Ella va detrás del hombre de nuevo.

"Tienes miedo de decepcionarlos, miedo de morir. Está bien. Siéntete en paz. Ni siquiera sabrán que ya no estás."

No es cierto, se dice a sí misma. Pero ya ha sido plantada la dolorosa semilla de la duda, y lucha contra ella mientras lucha contra su oponente. Con cada susurro, parece perder un poco más de control, y sus armas volverse un poco más pesadas, sus golpes más difíciles de manejar, la pelea más difícil.

Sus roles se revierten. Su oponente la está atacando ahora, y no sólo mentalmente. Tenten trastabilla, pelea para adelantarse a él.

Eso te hace el orgullo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿No es eso lo que siempre le estás preguntando a Lee?

Se asienta la desesperación, y Tenten usa cada fibra de su voluntad para bloquear la voz en su mente y enfocarse en algo más. Su kunai refleja la luz de la luna de primavera sobre su cabeza. Se concentra en eso, esquivando un golpe.

Primavera. La primavera son las fiestas con los cerezos en flor. Es la seda de su kimono prestado y el silbido del viento entre los árboles recién reverdecidos. Es su cumpleaños, cuando su familia improvisada la cubre con regalos. La primavera son los picnics con su equipo bajo el sol brillante, y el inevitable consumo de sake por parte de Lee.

La mano de Tenten se afirma un poco, y continúa con su tren de pensamiento a través de las estaciones mientras gira a través de la horrible y sangrienta danza de combate, a sólo un paso de su compañero.

Verano. Es el calor y las sesiones de entrenamiento temprano a la mañana y los viajes de vacaciones a la playa. Es la piel de Neji que se enrojece sin importar cuanto protector solar se aplique. Es su cumpleaños también, lo que sólo parece recordar su equipo. El verano es Lee provocándose agotamiento por calor y siendo llevado al hospital repetidamente. Y es la sandía y la granita y toda clase de maravillosas golosinas.

La voz es más baja ahora, pero aún está ahí insistiendo. No debe escuchar.

Otoño. Su parte favorita del año, con las coloridas hojas cayendo y los festivales y el clima perfecto. Es el festejo de cumpleaños de Lee, que cada año se vuelve más irreal. En otoño es la noche de la cosecha, cuando arrastra a Neji a salir a la noche y se burla de él porque no puede ver al conejo que vive allí. De verdad, ¿qué clase de ojos mágicos son esos?

Sonríe, perdida en sus sueños, recordando. Mientras tanto disminuye el dolor, y sus reflejos mejoran, como la sangre volviendo a fluir en un miembro que previamente no la recibía. Enfrenta un golpe, lo bloquea y gira para volver a golpear.

Su enemigo luce preocupado, y con razón. Ella está debilitando su hechizo.

Invierno. El invierno son sus armas, con su brillo metálico y tan frías que los copos de nieve no se derriten en sus hojas. Son sus guantes sin dedos con la lana cálida dentro, y una capa extra de ropa en los días más fríos. El invierno es Lee, con la nariz roja, sorbiendo su chocolate caliente cuando piensa que no lo está mirando. Y es Neji, su compañero de entrenamiento que parece revivir con el frío y el silencio. Siempre termina enferma de esas sesiones de entrenamiento reforzadas, pero en Año Nuevo lo perdona, y a Lee, y desea suerte.

Quzás está con ella esta noche. Vivirá.

El año vuelve a empezar, y el ciclo se restaura. Tenten atesora cada momento, y volverá a casa en la aldea para hacerlo todo con las personas que ama.

No perderé. No puedo.

"Liberar". La palabra se forma sola, cayendo gentilmente de sus labios.

Y así, la voz y sus dudas se han ido, y su cabeza vuelve a estar clara. Hay un momento de quietud, donde ve todo con perfecta claridad. Su oponente, un shinobi que sólo cumple su deber, y ella, una kunoichi que sigue órdenes. No es personal, aunque su jutsu casi hizo que lo fuera. La noche los rodea, calma y hermosa excepto aquí entre estos pastos insanamente altos, donde es vivir o morir.

Y entonces llega su oportunidad, y con una estocada rápida rompe la guardia del hombre, clavándole el kunai en el hombro justo sobre el corazón. El enemigo deja caer su arma, cayendo de rodillas, con el brazo izquierdo inmóvil y sangrante. Aún entonces, su otra mano se levanta, dibujando signos. Los ojos de Tenten se agrandan, y lanza una segunda hoja contra su garganta, alejándose de un salto de la sangre caliente que salpica.

Se acabó. Como siempre, una gran parte de ella lamenta que él tuviera que morir. A otra parte no le importa, simplemente está contenta de que no fuera ella. Sus compañeros la necesitan, después de todo.

Libera su primera arma y las limpia a las dos, retornándolas a su cartuchera. Volviéndose para partir, el pasto se separa con ruido ante ella, y Lee y Neji entran al aro derribado por su lucha. Están ilesos.

Los ojos blancos de Neji fluyen sobre ella y el ninja muerto, como la luna aún alta en el cielo. "Funcionó. El camino está limpio".

Lee sonríe, y sus dientes brillan en la oscuridad. Sostiene lo que debe ser su pergamino. Está un poco raído, pero aun a salvo en su posesión. Y es lo que cuenta. "¡Vámonos, querida Tenten!"

Vuelven la cabeza hacia el lugar del que vinieron, tratando de apresurarse hacia la frontera del país mientras pueden.

Tenten se queda quieta por un segundo, con la brisa nocturna levantando los mechones transpirados detrás de su cuello. Se forma una sonrisa, pequeña y secreta. Volvieron por mí. Sabía que lo harían, no importa lo que dijera el ninja de la Hierba. Para ellos, soy importante, no importa que sea una mujer o cuál es mi rango, o cuán fuerte soy.

"Tenten, ¿vienes?" Neji suena como si después de todo fuera a dejarla.

"Sí," grita, apurándose tras ellos y casi riendo.

Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Pero siempre Equipo Gai, y siempre juntos.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: Sí, ahí lo tienen. Dulce, pero como que le falta algo. De todos modos, planeo otro capítulo divertido la próxima vez._


	13. Chapter 13

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Nota de la autora**_ _: Había un problema de continuidad con el último capítulo, pero ya está arreglado. Y ya que estamos, ¡gracias por sus comentarios positivos! Me hicieron desear haberla posteado como una historia independiente_ _._ _Oh, bueno, por favor consideren esto como un regalo por ser asombrosos._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Durante los dos años que Naruto estuvo entrenando lejos de la aldea, Sakura en ocasiones venía a ejercitarse con el Equipo Gai. En gran parte por orden de Tsunade, que quería que ella pasara tiempo con gente de su propia edad y tuviera un extraordinario entrenamiento mientras tanto. De haber podido elegir, probablemente Sakura no lo habría hecho, ya que Lee comiéndosela por los ojos la ponía incómoda. Pero no se discute con tu Hokage, así que hacía de tripas corazón y sufrió más de dos semanas con el equipo más chiflado de Konoha.

Fue una pesadilla.

Aunque hoy es diferente. Para variar ella y Tenten están solas, ya que Neji y Lee están entrenando unos cientos de yardas más allá en el bosque. Es verano, y los árboles están exuberantes de follaje que bloquea su vista amortigua los sonidos de combate, dándoles la ilusión de privacidad. Mientras apunta cuidadosamente un kunai a un blanco distante, Sakura se da cuenta de que de verdad está divirtiéndose.

"¡Ha! Le di justo en el blanco. Dale a esa, Tenten." Sakura no puede evitar presumir porque es la primera vez que lo ha logrado en toda la tarde.

Tenten frunce el ceño y arroja su propia arma. La velocidad es impresionante, incluso shockeante, pero apenas le da al blanco, arrancando un pedazo y volando a la espesura. Más tarde tendrán que recuperarlo.

Sakura abre enormes sus ojos esmeralda. Nunca hubiera esperado que la chica mayor fallara, y se vuelve para enfrentarla, shockeada. "¡Tenten, apenas arañaste el borde! ¿Estás bien?"

Tenten se ruboriza, y gira en círculos su hombre derecho, cerrando y abriendo las manos. "Debe haber sido algo en el ojo", murmura. "Perdón".

El entrenamiento médico de Sakura entra en acción. "¿Quieres que eche un vistazo? Quédate quieta y levanta la cabeza." Se mueve hacia la otra chica para chequear su vista.

Tenten retrocede meneando la cabeza, levantando las manos en forma defensiva adelante suyo. "No, está bien. Ya se fue. Tratemos un rango diferente."

¿Tenten se ha vuelto loca?

"De acuerdo," concede Sakura a regañadientes. Elige un blanco un poco más cercano y arroja, y este también da en el centro. Preocupada, no siente ninguna alegría.

Sigue Tenten, moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente, y falla de nuevo. Se pone roja como el fuego mientras Sakura vuelve a acercarse a ella.

"Estás de broma. Tienes que estar burlándote de mí. Tú nunca fallas, exactitud al cien por ciento, ¿no es lo que dicen? Te pasa algo." Sakura se detiene bien enfrente de ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a los ojos a la kunoichi de más edad.

Tenten suspira, rascándose nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Todavía tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y se mordisquea el labio inferior durante un momento de indecisión. Pero rápida como un rayo se decide. "Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes nunca repetírselo a nadie? ¿Jamás?"

Sakura mira con sospecha a la otra chica. Lentamente se están haciendo amigas, pero todavía no la conoce tan bien. Pero si Tenten confía en ella lo suficiente como para contarle un secreto… "Seguro, supongo que sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, en los últimos meses, darle al blanco me ha dado problemas, realmente."

"Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Es la vista?"

Tenten sacude la cabeza. "No, y lo raro es que cuando estamos en misiones y es importante, todavía puedo darle. Pero aquí, tirando sólo por diversión, sin presión ni nada, fallo. Pasa igual con todas mis armas."

"Suena psicológico."

"Quizás, pero sólo un poco. Pero creo que el verdadero problema es…" La chica que normalmente es directa se detiene, demasiado avergonzada para seguir.

"¿Es?" Sakura le da letra. Ya han llegado tan lejos en la conversación, que podrían terminarla. Y ahora tiene un poco de curiosidad.

"Mis pechos." La voz de Tenten sale como un pequeño chillido.

"¿Eh?" La chica más joven queda con la boca abierta del desconcierto.

Tenten se apresura a seguir. Siendo Sakura una médica, quizás pueda darle información. Quizás pueda poner todo esto en perspectiva. "Desde que empezaron a crecer, he tenido que tirar diferente sólo para rodearlos. Atarlos se está volviendo doloroso. Y a veces duelen, así que si los golpeo por accidente…"

Sakura se desconecta y mira hacia su propio pecho. Seguro, el de Tenten está mucho más desarrollado, razona, pero es de esperar. Es mayor, después de todo. Y eso significa que su propio pecho chato no es algo de lo cual estar avergonzada, ¿verdad? No hay razón para que la Sakura Interior esté insultando a la kunoichi más madura y curvilínea.

Abruptamente se da cuenta de que Tenten todavía está confesándose. ¿No puede parar ya? Sintiendo un poco de amargura, Sakura la confronta. "¿Hey, Tenten? No le diré a nadie, pero de veras no necesito saber tus problemas con tus pechos."

Tenten lanza una pequeña carcajada, tratando de aliviar su incomodidad. "Perdón."

"Tenten, ¿tienes cáncer de mama y no nos dijiste? ¡Somos tus compañeros de equipo!"

Las dos chicas se giran y ver a un sudado Lee y a Neji parados a menos de cinco pies. El chico más joven luce shockeado y un poco indignado, mientras el mayor ha apartado la vista. Si Sakura no lo conociera, pensaría que Neji se estaba riendo.

Tenten se congela, dura como un leño, con la mente corriendo en círculos. ¿Sus compañeros oyeron? ¿Lee cometió el error que ella piensa? Oh dioses.

"Queridísima Tenten, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no nos diste una pista de tu pena y sufrimiento? Seguro que podemos ayudar. ¡Debe haber algo que Lady Tsunade pueda hacer!"

Lo hizo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?

Al darse cuenta de que Tenten no se recuperará de su estado casi catatónico por ahora, Sakura siente que debe hablar a su favor. "Lee, ¡Tenten no tiene cáncer de mama! Sólo estábamos discutiendo…"

Nadie disuadirá a Rock Lee. Continúa seriamente. "¡Seguro que sí, pobrecita! ¡Eso explica por qué su pecho es tan grande ahora!"

Sakura lo intenta de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede ser que Lee no sepa sobre la pubertad? "¿No recuerdas el Sexy Jutsu retardado de Naruto?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Tenten?" Lee no lo capta, es demasiado inocente.

Se está quedando sin paciencia. "¡Lee, a todas las chicas les crecen los pechos! ¡Es natural!"

"Tú no tienes, querida Sakura."

No importa su inocencia, lo va a matar. Ahora.

Neji finalmente se da vuelta, recuperada la compostura. Nadie sabrá si se estaba riendo, o estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a su compañera en su momento de autoconciencia. Se para entre ellos, escudando a su compañero de la furiosa kunoichi fuera de servicio. "Lee…" Comienza, luego su voz se va apagando. ¿Qué decir?

¿Dónde está Gai con sus ridículos títeres de media para explicar este lío?

El otro chico lo mira con los ojos enormes. "¡Neji, nuestra flor está muriendo! Su pecho está tan inflamado que prácticamente puedes ver los tumores! Rápido, usa el Byakugan y cuéntalos. Si sabemos cuántos hay, quizás Tsunade pueda sacarlos a todos—"

Lee es silenciado por una tonfa en la cabeza; el objeto de metal lo saca del juego. La puntería de Tenten está mejorando, después de todo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Nota de la autora**_ _: Sí, sé que el cáncer de mama no es nada de lo que reírse. Pero la habilidad de Lee para llegar a la conclusión equivocada es divertida. Tengo un par de ideas para el próximo capítulos, pero muy poca inspiración por el momento (no es culpa de la historia, quédense tranquilos), así que veremos cómo funciona esto._


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota de autor: ¡Gracias a todos por sus amables reseñas! Es lindo saber que mi humor retorcido es apreciado. Dicho esto, la Sociedad Protectora de Animales se me echará encima por esto._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Es temprano en una tarde de verano, todavía no hace un calor insoportable, y están almorzando en Shushuya, uno de los mejores restaurants que la aldea puede ofrecer. El cubículo que ellos cuatro ocupan es pequeño, embutido en un rincón del establecimiento, y ahora que ya pasó la hora de más ocupación, los dejan tranquilos. Así lo prefiere Neji.

Sentada al lado suyo del lado de la pared, Tenten tiene la boca llena de una especie de dango que ordenó como postre. Sus ojos están cerrados y la cara iluminada de alegría mientras mastica y traga el dulce. Neji piensa que no sería tan feliz si supiera cuántas calorías está digiriendo. Le llevará tres sesiones de entrenamiento quemarlas.

Del otro lado de la pesada mesa de madera, llena de platos sucios, están sentados Lee y Gai. Las dos Bestias Verdes están llenas, y esperan con tranquilo contento el momento en que puedan volver a moverse cómodamente. Gai ha estado bebiendo y está ligeramente ruborizado. Al menos Lee no ha tomado ni un poquito.

En definitiva, es una comida bastante normal para el Equipo Gai. Pero no se queda así.

Del otro lado del restaurant, Hana Inuzuka se levanta de la mesa y sus tres perros la siguen silenciosamente. Lee los sigue con la vista todo el camino, y Neji puede sentir cómo la tensión nerviosa se despierta en el muchacho. Finalmente, estalla.

Lee gira para enfrentar a su maestro, con los ojos brillantes y sinceros. Junta sus manos, casi rogando. "¡Gai-sensei! ¿Por favor puedo tener una mascota?"

Tenten se ahoga con el dango y Neji suspira con irritación. Ya han pasado por eso una vez.

Gai da un pequeño hipido y sonríe. O no recuerda el incidente previo, o tiene muchísima fe en su estudiante. "¡Seguro, Lee! Será bueno para ti, una maravillosa experiencia llena de buena disciplina a la antigua. ¡Además, nada se compara al amor de un animal!"

Neji está tan contento de que no haya nadie cerca que pueda escucharlos. La última oración realmente no salió bien, pero sus compañeros de equipo no se han dado cuenta. Oh dioses, ¿se están haciendo inmunes a él?

"¡Gracias, Gai-sensei! ¡Eres tan generoso!" Surgen las lágrimas.

Antes de que empiecen las cataratas, Tenten se zambulle en el papel del sentido común. "Ahora, Lee, las mascotas son una gran responsabilidad. Tienes que alimentarlas, limpiarlas y llevarlas al veterinario. Tienes que jugar con ellas y comprar toda clase de cosas. No puedes simplemente ignorarlas, sabes."

"¡No te preocupes, Tenten! Te lo juro, estoy listo para el desafío." Sediento, Lee agarra la copa más cercana, que resulta ser el sake de Gai. Neji se adelanta y se interpone en el camino del otro muchacho, determinado a sobrevivir a este almuerzo.

Gai toma la mencionada copa y la levanta en un brindis. "¡Ese es el espíritu, Lee! ¡Tu magnetismo animal cegará a Konoha! Tú y tu mascota serán la envidia de tus compañeros de año." Toma un largo sorbo.

Neji decide que tiene que ponerle un punto final a toda esta idiotez ahora mismo. ¿Quién sabe cuán lejos llegarán Gai y Lee? No quiere ser conocido como el joven cuyo equipo shinobi tiene como mascota una cabra pintada de verde. "Lee, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó la vez pasada?"

Lee parpadea solemnemente. "¿La vez pasada?"

Neji pone su voz paciente. "Sí, la última vez que tuviste una mascota. ¿No te acuerdas de eso?"

Al lado suyo, la boca de Tenten se abre cuando recuerda.

Al final, Lee capta la idea. "¿Oh, te refieres a Neji y Tenten? Eso fue un accidente, y nunca volverá a pasar, porque creo que me gustaría algo distinto esta vez."

Neji y Tenten habían sido dos pececitos creativamente nombrados que Lee había ganado en un festival el año anterior. Su casa había sido un pequeño bowl en el departamento de Gai-sensei, y habían sido olvidados rápidamente debido a los cercanos Exámenes de Chuunin. Neji-pez no había perdido el tiempo para comerse a Tenten-pez, y murió de hambre la semana siguiente. Gai le había dicho al chico que el mal clima fue el responsable, y se deshizo de Neji en el baño.

"¿Qué te gustaría, Lee? ¡Sabes que nunca es muy pronto para aprender a invocar una tortuga ninja!" A Gai le brillan los ojos, y no se sabe si por los lindos recuerdos o por el alcohol. Probablemente una combinación de las dos cosas.

Tenten gruñe ante la imagen mental de Lee posando encima de una tortuga, y Neji siente que viene un dolor de cabeza extraordinario. Debería pagar su parte de la cuenta, ir a casa y ahorrarse un montón de pena.

Para su eterno alivio, Lee declina con tranquilidad. "Al no ser capaz de usar ninjutsu, no estoy seguro de poder. Y de todos modos, las tortugas ninja no son mascotas. Igual, gracias."

Gai toma bien el rechazo, teniendo todo en cuenta. Lloriquea un par de veces, y luego rompe a llorar porque Lee ha crecido, y qué bien pensado estuvo eso, etc…

"¿Entonces qué quieres Lee?" Pobre Tenten. Neji puede verlo en su cara; de verdad no quiere continuar esta conversación, pero se ha convertido en una de esas cosas que no puedes evitar. Como un choque de carritos, por ejemplo.

Lee frunce el ceño pensando. "¿Qué tal un perro?"

 _Se veía venir_. Neji da un pequeño resoplido por la predictibilidad de todo esto.

"No podemos tener uno en mi departamento, lo dicen los términos de mi alquiler." Es la única cosa coherente que Gai ha dejado oír en un rato.

La desilusión de Lee es obvia. Mira a Neji. "¿Por favor, podría tenerlo en tu casa?"

Neji frunce el ceño. "No, Lee. A mi familia no le gustaría eso." _Y a mí tampoco_.

"Mi departamento es muy pequeño," dice Tenten junto con otro mordisco al dango.

"¿Un gato, entonces?"

"¡Soy alérgico!" gime Gai, y una moza que pasa pega un salto, y casi tira la bandeja. Ahora tendrán que dejar una propina más grande.

"¿Qué tal un pájaro?" Es cada vez más obvio que a Lee no le importa, mientras consiga algo.

A Neji y Tenten se les aparece la imagen mental de un gran guacamayo colorido acicalándose las plumas y repitiendo oraciones de juventud. "¡No!" gritan juntos, horrorizados.

"Probablemente sería muy ruidoso," dice Tenten, tratando de suavizar el golpe. Sabe lo emocionalmente sensible que es Lee. "No quieres molestar a tus vecinos."

Lee mueve la cabeza con comprensión. Cuando vives en un departamento, debes ser considerado con las necesidades de otros. Es consciente de eso, pero no lo hace sentir mucho mejor.

"¿Seguro que no prefieres otro pez?" Neji quiere que esta conversación se termine, y los peces al menos son fácilmente reemplazables. Lee podría matarlos a diestra y a siniestra y siempre habría más.

"Estoy seguro," contesta. El corazón de Lee no está listo para ver a otro pez amigo terminar en la porcelana. "Quizás podría comprar una rata o algo así."

Tenten frunce la nariz frente a la idea de un roedor corriendo por ahí en la casa de su maestro. Si Lee se compra uno de esos, nunca va a volver por ahí. Ni siguiera por los dangos.

Neji piensa que la rata podría terminar siendo más inteligente que Lee. ¿Quizás podría ser entrenada para misiones de infiltración? Comienza a rumiar la posibilidad.

"Ni ratas, ni gerbos, ni hamsters ni conejos. El administrador de mi departamento no quiere nada tan pequeño como para meterse en los conductos de aire. Y nada que haga agujeros en el mobiliario, o tenga cría incontrolablemente." Gai parece haberse calmado un poco ahora. Quizás está recuperando la sobriedad.

De repente, Tenten se sienta derecha. Neji jura que ve una lamparita surgiendo de su cabeza. "Espera, ¡lo tengo! Ven, Lee". Comienza a deslizarse del banco, y Neji se para y se quita de su camino. Frente a él, Lee se levanta de un salto para seguirla.

Gai sigue encorvado en su rincón. Esperará aquí hasta que su cabeza se aclare del todo. "Neji, ¿te conté alguna vez de la extraordinaria vez…"

Neji se va con los otros dos. Gai puede pagar la cuenta una vez.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡Por aquí, Lee!" Tenten llama desde el interior de la única tienda de mascotas de Konoha. Los dos chicos arrastran los pies por el pasillo lleno de gente tras ella, y se encuentran frente a una larga pared de acuarios. Hacia el final hay una pequeña jaula de plástico llena de arena y cangrejos. Mientras miran, un cangrejo se levanta y se mueve con pesadez hacia una caja llena de bolitas.

"¡Oh, wow!" Lee presiona su cara contra la ventana de la jaula, aplastando la nariz. Su voz sale ligeramente distorsionada, pero su emoción es palpable. "¿Qué es eso? ¡Se movió!"

Tenten sonríe, y entra al modo que normalmente reserva para sus armas. "Es un cangrejo ermitaño. En climas cálidos como este les va muy bien. Se guardan en jaulas, comen casi todo y son fáciles de cuidar y no se reproducen en cautiverio."

Lee y Neji se la quedan mirando.

"¿Qué? Tuve que hacer un informe para la escuela una vez. Lo más importante es que son bastante duros."

 _Gracias a Dios por eso._

"Y baratos." Los precios siempre están altos en la lista de prioridades de Tenten. Y Neji comprende el mensaje subyacente.

 _Así que si se muere siempre podemos comprarle otro._

Lee apunta a una gran cangrejo en el centro. "Quiero ese. Oh, y ese tiene un lindo caparazón. ¡Miren ese colgando de esa planta!"

Tenten sonríe por su felicidad. "Recomiendan tener más de uno. Iré a decirle al vendedor así pueden sacarlos." Los deja allí.

Lee menea sus dedos a los cangrejos, y ellos le responden con sus antenas.

Neji se queda ahí parado, mirando a los crustáceos y sintiéndose un poco tonto. ¿Quén tiene una mascota así. Deberían haber aceptado la rata. Aun así, intenta una conversación educada. "¿Cómo los vas a llamar?"

"El grande será Sasuke, y la bonita será Sakura. A este lo llamaré Naruto."

Bueno, al menos es mejor que Neji y Tenten. Ahora Neji puede dejar de soñar con llegar a su fin en las aguas giratorias del inodoro.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Nota de autor: No estoy muy orgullosa de este, así que voy a considerarlo un intento de recuperar a mi musa y de escribir más conversación. Espero que fuera interesante de leer._


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota de autor: Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que han hecho reseñas. Los amo a todos y cada uno. Gracias también a los que lo han agregado a sus favoritos, porque es un apoyo muy amable. ¡Y dos veces gracias a los que han hecho las dos cosas! Más cosas al azar aquí. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Un Retrato de Juventud**

Neji Hyuga vuelve a Konoha de su primera misión en solitario una tarde de la última semana de verano. Encuentra a la aldea como siempre, y eso lo reconforta mucho después de algunas cosas que ha visto. Después de reportarse a la Hokage, deja sus cosas en el complejo familiar y se dirige a encontrar a los miembros de su equipo.

Revisa en sus casas, sus campos de entrenamiento, incluso en sus restaurantes favoritos sin éxito. Luego prueba en el hospital y en el cine, antes de volver a la Torre del Hokage para asegurarse de que no los han enviado fuera durante su ausencia. No, le aseguran, ellos siguen en algún lugar de la aldea.

Decidiendo irse a casa y descansar un poco, Neji se encuentra paseando por el parque que está al lado de la Academia. Y ahí están: Tenten, Lee y Gai. El último está roncando en un banco de cemento a la cálida luz del sol, mientras que los dos primeros están deslizándose por el camino pavimentado usando en los pies los aparatos más raros que ha visto en su vida.

Tenten lo ve primero. "¡Neji!"

Lee se da vuelta para mirar, y sus ojos se humedecen un poco. "¡Mi eterno rival, has vuelto!"

Los dos vienen rodando hacia él a una velocidad que quiebra el cuello, y le da muchos nervios que no reduzcan la velocidad. A ellos también, aparentemente, ya que Tenten ahora está intentando indicarle que salga del camino. "Muévete, Neji, no sabemos cómo…"

Parar.

Se abalanzan sobre él, y los tres caen en montaña, él en el fondo y sus compañeros arriba. Neji, que no había sido herido durante su misión, ahora se encuentra con los codos raspados, las costillas aplastadas, los deditos de los pies pisados por extrañas rueditas, y todo el cuerpo en general dolorido. Más aún, su ropa está sucia y un poco húmeda por el llanto de Lee.

No ha extrañado esto. O quizás sí, y no puede permitirse admitirlo. Él los vino a buscar después de todo.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

"Salgan."

"Estamos tratando", le asegura Tenten, bastante alegremente.

Lee es el primero en levantarse, pero su pie se resbala y se cae para atrás realmente fuerte, haciendo aún más daño que antes. El equipo reunido sólo se queda ahí tirado un largo momento, aguantando la respiración. Y esperando que nadie pase y los vea.

¿Así que, cómo estuvo tu misión?" pregunta Tenten para conversar, tratando de sacar su codo dell dolorido plexo solar de él. No tiene mucha suerte, con Lee desparramado sobre ella, y Neji piensa que si no lo quita pronto, va a morir.

 _¿Ella espera que charle?_

En lugar de eso cambia el tema, exhalando una pregunta. "¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?"

"Estábamos patinando," anuncia Lee con emoción, finalmente saliendo de encima. No parece tener ni un rasguño, y se sienta con calma al lado de ellos mientras se desenredan. "Gai-sensei nos trajo estas lindas botas con ruedas llamadas patines de su última misión, y estamos aprendiendo a usarlos. Son muy divertidos, pero sólo funcionan en cemento liso o madera."

"Y nos caemos un montón," explica Tenten con una sonrisa. Se baja y desata el mencionado calzado antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano. "¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"No," responde con firmeza, sacudiéndose y lanzando miradas punzantes a los otros dos. Nadie lo verá jamás rebajarse de una manera tan dolorosa y vergonzosa. Si quiere alguna vez lastimarse así, se cruzará con los Akatsuki, muchas gracias.

"¿Seguro, Neji?" Lee no puede creer que alguien elija por propia voluntad perderse una oportunidad tan asombrosa. Pero de nuevo, Neji siempre ha sido bastante raro.

Tenten da un vistazo a la mirada de sus amigos e intercede apresuradamente. Ya ha habido suficiente dolor por hoy. "Está seguro, Lee."

"¡Pero Gai-sensei compró un par para él! ¡Sería desagradecido rechazar ese regalo!"

Tenten se vuelve hacia Neji pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Dándole un vistazo al angustiado Rock lee, baja la voz para que no los escuchen. "Lo hizo, sabes. Al menos llévatelos, aunque no vayas a usarlos. Quizás a Hanabi le gusten."

Neji suspira, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le palpita. ¿Qué lo poseyó para venir a buscar a su equipo de nuevo? Debe haber estado loco. Aun así, toma con una mano los patines que Lee le alcanza asintiendo y se va a casa para una siesta muy necesaria.

Nadie ve a los extraños artefactos de nuevo, pero la familia Hyuga se queja en privado de los extraños sonidos de golpes y caídas que se escuchan a veces desde el porche durante la noche.

* * *

Los ninjas de Konoha son famosos por su amor a los animales. Cada uno de los Tres Shinobis Legendarios tienen una criatura especial a la que convocan y con la que trabajan. Los Inuzuka y Kakashi Hatake tienen sus sabuesos. Los Aburame tienen sus insectos, mientras que los Nara guardan a sus ciervos en lo profundo del bosque. Incluso Naruto está ensayando con los sapos.

El equipo Gai, sin embargo, se mantiene al margen. Seguro, Gai es amigo de una tortuga ninja, pero en la realidad rara vez la usa más que como pañuelo. Y debido a otras variadas circunstancias que incluyen las alergias, ese es el único animal con el que se asocia. Lo mismo puede decirse de la mayoría de sus estudiantes.

No es que a Neji no le gusten los animales. Disfruta observarlos en los pocos momentos de paz repartidos en su vida, y puede reconocer sus usos. Pero no tiene permiso de tener mascotas, y nunca ha tenido el deseo de hacerse responsable de uno, así que tiende a evitarlos. Especialmente a las arañas, pero después de luchar con Kidomaru, ¿quién no mostraría algún recelo por las criaturas de ocho patas?

Tenten no es mucho mejor. Piensa que los animales son lindos, encuentra algunas de las cosas que hacen bastante divertidas. Como Neji, sabe que son valiosos. Pero no son sustitutos para el acero en sus manos cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas. Y después del Bosque de la Muerte, hay muchos que le gustaría no volver a ver nunca. Las cucarachas gigantes aterrorizan particularmente sus sueños.

Lee es la anomalía del equipo. Ama los animales de todas las especies. Las criaturas más grandes y peligrosas son interesantes para él, pero lo fascinan los más pequeños perritos falderos también. Los insectos no son un problema, y con frecuencia se lo ve mirando la enorme colección de Shino. Las ardillas deben ser sus favoritas de todos los tiempos.

En realidad le gusta tanto la fauna que Neji y Tenten deben revisar su equipaje cada vez que vuelven a la aldea, sólo para asegurarse que no se ha traído alguna pobre criatura con él. A lo largo de los años, se han encontrado con algunas cosas bastante interesantes.

Pero esto lo supera todo.

"¡Lee, vuelve a poner a ese tigre bebé donde lo encontraste en este mismo instante!"

"¡Pero Tenten, está completamente solo!"

"Su madre probablemente está cazando para él," dice Neji, escaneando con sus ojos blancos el bosque que los rodea.

"¿De veras piensas eso?" Lee duda un poco. Si él tuviera un cachorro de tigre, nunca lo dejaría solo. ¿Qué clase de padre abandona a su hijo?

"Sí," dicen Tenten y Neji juntos. Gai los respalda.

Con un suspiro, Lee se dirige a la jungla para devolver al bebé.

Resulta que el cachorro de tigre sí tenía una madre, que su madre lo estaba buscando, y que no apreció que Rock Lee tratara de adoptarlo. Lee nunca ha corrido tan rápido en toda su vida.

* * *

Se dice que pescar es un pasatiempo lindo y relajante. A los hombres mayores les gusta, al ser gente que trabaja y se estresa mucho todos los días. Incluso a los niños pequeños les gusta el deporte. Y el Equipo Gai no es la excepción.

Neji en realidad disfruta sostener la caña, viendo cómo flota el corcho sobre la calma superficie del agua. Es reconfortante, casi como meditar. Y con su paciencia, él definitivamente tiene la chance de atrapar algo.

Pero esa chance es rápidamente arruinada por Rock Lee, que cree en la pesca al viejo estilo. Salta al agua con un chapoteo y trata de atrapar los peces con las manos desnudas. Mayormente sólo tiene éxito en espantarlos, pero tras treinta minutos más o menos de retozar en el agua, milagrosamente atrapa uno.

Neji lo mira incrédulo. Lee realmente lo ha vencido en algo.

 _Boom_.

Hay un increíble escándalo en el centro del río, y un momento después todos los peces flotan aturdidos hacia la superficie. Tenten rema con su pequeño bote hacia la costa, sonriendo como loca y sacando a los más grandes a su paso.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Y entonces ven los explosivos en la proa, y lo saben. Tenten ha vuelto a pasarse.


	16. Chapter 16

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Nota de la autora: Perdón por tardar tanto en la actualización. Estuve muy ocupada. Este es un capítulo que he querido escribir por mucho tiempo, y estaba pensado para más, pero se estaba haciendo muy largo. Otro capítulo quizás. ¡Gracias por las reviews!_

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Tienen once años, recién vuelven de una de sus primeras misiones, y van caminando por una de las avenidas principales de la aldea cuando va cayendo la noche. Aunque los ninjas están programados para descansar cuando pueden, los tres saben que es demasiado temprano para irse a la cama en casa. Con la adrenalina de la juventud corriendo por sus sistemas, no podrían dormir de todos modos.

Así que cuando doblan una esquina y encuentran una cola de gente de casi una cuadra frente al Cine de Konoha, Tenten sonríe. "Lee, ¿todavía están dando la película que querías ver?"

Lee devuelve la sonrisa, casi saltando, con la emoción corriéndole por las venas. Se da vuelta para enfrentarse con su maestro, que los ha seguido en silencio, disfrutando el relajante paseo. "¡Gai-sensei! ¿Por favor podemos ver una película?"

En el resplandor difuso de las luces de la calle y las linternas colgantes, Lee parece el hombre de la bolsa. Sin embargo, da cualquier cosa menos miedo. Excepto cuando hace su última pose con la cadera hacia un lado, que es lo que hace ahora. "¡Bueno, suena como una buena idea! ¿Qué fabulosa película deberíamos ver esta preciosa noche?"

Tenten y Neji se han apartado de su raro tutor, algo turbados por su comportamiento, pero ahora que tienen el permiso de ver la película, se restablecen las buenas maneras. Al menos de parte de Tenten. Ella apunta hacia la marquesina. "Queremos ver la nueva película, Sensei. La de ninjas."

Neji mira la línea dubitativamente. Su cara permanece tan estoica como siempre, pero se puede ver la sombra de una fina línea entre sus cejas. "¿Sería la que está esperando toda esa gente en la fila?"

"Sí, probablemente. Escuché que es muy buena." No parece ni un poquito molesta de que probablemente tengan que apretujarse y sentarse adelante. O peor, sujetarse al techo con chakra en las plantas de los pies y ver la película al revés. Pero así es Tenten. En privado Neji cree que ella está tan loca como los otros dos.

Gai mira el cartel que brilla en la oscuridad con ojos entrecerrados. Siempre un guardián responsable, pregunta, "¿Es apta para chicos de su edad?"

Lee y Tenten fruncen el entrecejo, porque la verdad no se han fijado. A los ninjas no les preocupan las calificaciones de edad. "Creo que sí," contesta Tenten, pero suena insegura.

A Gai no lo engañan. Necesitará una respuesta mejor que esa.

"¡Neji, usa tu Byakugan y controla la calificación en el poster de adelante!" Lee todavía está aprendiendo a llevarse bien con el Hyuga, y todavía no ha aprendido a pedir de buena manera.

Neji sólo lo mira, y un indicio de desprecio se asoma en el costado de su boca.

Tenten suspira y se para entre los dos. A veces eso basta para detener una pelea, otras veces no. Si cualquiera de los dos avanza, se moverá.

Gai parece creer que Lee ha tenido una buena idea. Apunta hacia el frente del cine, urgiendo al más fuerte de sus estudiantes a ayudarlos. "Vamos, Neji. ¡Demuestra la increíble extensión de tu vista mágica! Ciéganos con tu…"

La mirada que le está lanzando Neji, combinada con el aura asesina que irradia de su tenso cuerpo, habría hecho abandonar a un hombre inferior.

Gai ignora el intento asesino del prodigio. Sólo nota la mirada del joven, e inmediatamente salta a conclusiones equivocadas. "Pareces molesto. ¿Te duele el estómago? Sabía que esos porotos que comimos en el almuerzo de hoy eran mala idea."

Tenten se da en la frente con la palma. Suena fuerte en la quietud de la noche, y un par de personas se vuelven a mirar. Al ver a Gai, vuelven a sus asuntos. Su último equipo está desarrollando una reputación importante.

La cara de Gai es la imagen de la preocupación. "¿Tú también estás mal, queridísima Tenten? Quizás tengamos que ir al hospital antes que al cine."

Su kunoichi da un fuerte suspiro. "Estoy bien. Sólo vamos a revisar la calificación, y vayamos a ver la película, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Lee asustan de grandes en la oscuridad, brillando bajo sus cejas. La mira con algo parecido al asombro. "¿Seguro? No se puede bromear con la intoxicación."

Tenten gruñe de frustración. "¿Quieres verla o no?"

Los tres hombres se la quedan mirando, y luego Gai comienza a abrir camino en silencio al cine. Lee le da una última mirada, luego se apresura a seguirlos. Comienzan a conversar bajito, lo cual no hace nada para mejorar el humor de la chica. Comienza a arrastrar los pies atrás de ellos en el polvo del camino.

Neji va a lo último, olvidado su enojo anterior cuando Tenten lanzó el suyo. Da un vistazo al brillante cartel del teatro, arriba suyo como la luna en el cielo nocturno, y frunce el ceño. Debería ir a casa, reportarse a su familia. Y aun así, realmente quiere ir con su equipo.

No para estar con ellos, por supuesto. Y tampoco para ver la película, porque suena tonta en su opinión. ¿Por qué pagar para ver una película de ninjas cuando eres uno? Especialmente cuando estará en televisión en un año. No, la razón por la que va es otra por completo. Nunca ha ido a un cine antes, y realmente quiere la experiencia.

Y en su campo de trabajo, podría no tener otra oportunidad.

Gai y Lee revisan la calificación de edad, y determinan que la pueden ver, si tienen supervisión adulta. "¡No teman! A pesar de mi apariencia apuesta y juvenil, soy lo suficientemente mayor para velar por ustedes, alumnos míos!" Gai da una ligera carcajada y se pone en la fila.

Lee se pone atrás, la cara iluminada de adoración a su héroe.

Tenten los sigue, turbada como siempre pero sintiendo que su humor mejora.

Neji da un paso tentativo atrás de ellos, preguntándose si está tan comprometido con este curso de acción como había creído.

Después de esperar un tiempo indeterminado, finalmente llega su turno. Gai, Lee y Tenten compran sus boletos y se dirigen a la puerta cuando la voz de Neji los detiene. "Uno, por favor."

Todos se dan vuelta y se quedan mirando, habiendo esperado que su compañero se saltara la película y se dirigiera al complejo Hyuga. Gai da un breve sollozo y siente que sus ojos se humedecen. ¿Eso significa que su prodigio finalmente ha aprendido a aceptarlos?

La anciana señora en la taquilla sonríe amablemente a Neji. "Tienes mucha suerte, hijo. Tienes el último asiento de la función."

Tenten sonríe, contenta de que Neji pudiera tener tanta suerte la única vez que se dignaba salir con ellos.

"¿Cuánto?" pregunta Neji, y la señora de los boletos le da una suma que encuentra ridículamente alta. Devuelve la mirada a su equipo, que lo mira como si la mujer no le acabara de pedir el pago de un brazo y una pierna. Incluso Tenten, la mezquina del grupo, parece conforme con eso. ¿Significa que la suma es perfectamente normal?

Muy lentamente, saca su billetera y cuenta los billetes. Uno, dos… Es algo bueno que le acaben de pagar por completar la misión, o no habría podido pagar esto.

La vieja señora le entrega el vuelto y el boleto, antes de deslizar un biombo al frente de la taquilla y desaparecer. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

"¿Todos están listos'" pregunta Gai, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Sale aire frío.

Lee carga por el camino abierto con Tenten justo atrás suyo. Neji sigue lentamente, metiendo el cambio en el bolsillo y maravillándose de la suma que acaba de pagar. Gai toma la retaguardia, cuidando a sus estudiantes como una buena mamá gallina.

Entregan sus boletos a un conserje aburrido, que las parte en dos y se las devuelve, señalando la sala en la que pasarán su película. Considerando que el cine tiene sólo dos proyectores, por lo tanto dos pantallas, Neji cree que es exagerado.

El puesto de comida, que él no sabía que había, es peor. Hay otra larga cola aquí, y los vendedores se mueven dolorosamente lento para entregar órdenes. De nuevo, los precios son los más caros que ha visto en su vida. Qué bueno que no tiene hambre.

Tenten compra un refresco pequeño, que resulta ser enorme, confundiéndolo más. Lee y Gai compran golosinas suficientes para alimentar a todos los niños del País de las Olas. Los tres brincan alegremente hacia la Sala Dos, esquivando y zigzagueando en la multitud.

Neji se pasea atrás de ellos, tomándose su tiempo. Ya ha determinado que esta será probablemente la última vez que venga a ver una película, y se figura que podría ver todo lo que hay para ver.

Tenten asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Mira de un lado a otro del lobby antes de verlo. "¡Neji, vamos! Está lleno de gente aquí. ¿Quieres un asiento, no?"

¿No guardan asientos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pagó por uno, no? Sintiendo que la irritación crece, se apura y se desliza detrás de ella.

Adentro ya está todo oscuro, las luces apagadas y la pantalla iluminada con anuncios de otras películas. Tenten se da vuelta para ver los asientos, y frunce el ceño. Es difícil ver, y no puede divisar a Gai y Lee en la multitud.

Aparentemente ellos sí la reconocen, porque dos personas de atrás dan un salto. "¡Tenten, querida, por aquí!"

"¡Iuju! ¡Tenten, Neji!"

"¡Encontramos cuatro asientos!"

La gente empieza a mirar alrededor, murmurando. Tenten se pone colorada, aunque Neji es el único que puede ver eso en la oscuridad. Ella abre camino por las escaleras, alternadamente insultando a sus compañeros y disculpándose con los otros espectadores.

Para el eterno horror de Neji, prácticamente tienen que arrastrarse por encima de Lee, Gai y su montaña de comida para llegar a sus asientos. La bebida de Tenten casi termina en el suelo, y un pedazo de golosina se le pega a la sandalia izquierda. Bajando los asientos, los dos se dejan caer en ellos, más exhaustos por este viaje que por la misión de antes.

"¿Cómo supieron que era yo? Le pregunta Tenten a su maestro, tomando un largo sorbo de su refresco.

Gai sonríe, y la luz de la pantalla refleja dolorosamente sus dientes. "Reconocimos tu silueta en la pantalla."

"Los rodetes te delataron," explica Lee, perfectamente serio.

Tenten casi se ahoga.

Neji patea fuerte, peligrosamente cerca de darle un rodillazo al asiento de adelante. El caramelo se cae de su sandalia y se pega al suelo.

Cuando los créditos de apertura atronan y resplandecen en la pantalla, finalmente se acomodan. Gai está en el borde, Lee a su lado, después Tenten, y Neji último, sentado al lado de una mujer increíblemente gorda que está metiendo la cara en algo que huele horrible. El una vez helado cine está comenzando a calentarse.

¿Qué pudo haberlo poseído para hacerlo ver esta película? Ah sí, la novedad de la experiencia. Claro.

Veinte minutos después, el improbable héroe de la película ha encontrado un pergamino mágico con el mensaje de una princesa capturada garabateado en él, y ha partido al rescate con la ayuda de un viejo sabio. Están siendo cazados por extraños ninjas empleados por un misterioso Emperador y comandados por un malvado Daimyo, y todos tienen muy mala puntería.

Gai está divirtiéndose, masticando con felicidad una golosina de gusto extraño.

Lee está cautivad, por una vez sentado quieto y en silencio, excepto por los ocasionales "ooh" o "ahh".

Tenten está embelesada, especialmente cuando se emplean armas primarias. Sus ojos se iluminan a la vista de las espadas largas y relucientes.

Neji está aburrido, y al desvanecerse su adrenalina previa, su mente empieza a vagar. Cosas como esas no ocurren en la realidad.

En la pantalla, empieza otra batalla. El viejo sabio encuentra su fin.

En la vida real, terminas durmiéndote una película en un cine repleto, rodeado por tus amigos.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota de autor: Este capítulo está hecho de epílogos o secuelas de algunas de las historias anteriores. Tristemente no de la del cine, pero prometo que está en camino. Gracias por todas las reviews a ese capítulo, perdón si fue confuso._

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Es un día gris, con nubes que cuelgan bajas y prometen lluvia. Truenos suenan fuerte a la distancia, amenazantes. No hay viento, el mundo está en silencio, el aire está húmedo y oprimente. Aquí, bajo los árboles de su campo de entrenamiento favorito, los mosquitos zumban pesadamente, rondando en busca de sangre. Tenten, vestida de negro como los otros dolientes, espanta uno y mira hacia el cielo, dubitativa. "¿Hay tiempo?"

Los ojos de Neji siguen los suyos, pero él ve a mucha más distancia que ella. Responde, tan bajo como su pregunta, "Sí, hay mucho."

No lloverá durante otra hora.

A unos pies de distancia, bajo un gran árbol, está Gai. Por una vez, su ropa ha bajado de tono, su cara está sombría. Hace un amplio gesto. "Estamos reunidos hoy aquí, mis estudiantes, para llorar la muerte de tres buenos amigos."

Al lado suyo, sosteniendo una vieja caja de zapatos gastada en sus dos manos, está Rock Lee. El jovencito ya está llorando, y todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora es cavar un agujero y decir una oración. A este paso, Lee inundará el bosque antes que la lluvia.

"Hoy lloramos la pérdida del Equipo Siete, el mejor grupo de cangrejos ermitaños que se pudiera pedir. La bonita Sakura, que comía de la mano de Lee. Naruto, que amaba treparse a cosas, e iluminaba los días de todos. Y el rudo Sasuke, que con regularidad robaba los caparazones de los demás, y se metía demasiado con el pobre Naruto."

Lee da un fuerte sollozo, y casi suelta la caja. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, olvidó quitarle el cloro al agua?

Tenten se acerca y pone su mano en su delgado hombro. "Lo siento, Lee. Pero ahora están en un lugar mejor."

Neji piensa en decirle que era el destino, pero decide que mejor no. Tenten le ha dicho, bastante directamente, que no contraríe a Lee justo ahora.

"¡Tienes razón, querida Tenten! Nuestros queridos amigos han muerto, pero están en el paraíso de los cangrejos ermitaños, lejos del sufrimiento del mundo. ¡Debemos creer en eso!" La boca de Gai queda abierta, como si fuera a seguir hablando, pero las lágrimas le ganan. En segundos, es un lío balbuceante.

Lee se acerca y se cuelga de su maestro, y sollozan juntos. El ataúd improvisado está apretado entre ellos, y los lados se salen. Tenten se acerca y lo arrebata antes de que se salga la tapa y desparrame cadáveres de cangrejos por todos lados.

"Apresuremos esto," murmura Neji, echando una mirada al cielo. Ha levantado viento, y le gustaría ir a casa antes de que se desate la tormenta. Ya es bastante malo que hayan decidido enterrar a los cangrejos debajo de su árbol favorito. Ya es bastante malo que tuviera que venir a este estúpido funeral. Preferiría no volver a casa empapado.

Tenten asiente comprensiva y se arrodilla para poner la caja en el hueco. Contra su voluntad, se deslizan lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo. Parpadea para liberarse de ellas, arrojando tierra seca sobre el ataúd y oyendo el golpe duro sobre él. Pobres cangrejos. ¿En qué había estado pensando, sugerírselos a Lee? Debería haberlo sabido.

Lee y Gai continúan sollozando atrás.

Es un día triste en Konoha, al menos hasta que Lee va y adopta a los Hermanos de la Arena.

* * *

Lo que está a punto de hacer va contra cada ley de la naturaleza, contra cada fibra de su ser. En cualquiera y todos los niveles, está mal. Horriblemente mal. No quiere pensar en las consecuencias si lo atrapan. Total y completa humillación, quizás peor.

Sacando los elementos de contrabando de su agujero oculto, se los desliza. Se los ata fuerte y se desliza en silencio, con cuidado hasta la puerta. Tiene que usar todas sus habilidades, todo su chakra y astucia para mantener el equilibrio mientras la desliza para abrirla.

 _Un crujido._

Hace una mueca, pero nada aparece en el oscuro pasillo. Soltando un profundo y liberador suspiro, frunce el ceño. ¿Qué lo poseyó para intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Cuán tonto puede ser? ¿Qué tiene de malo él, para volver a correr el riesgo?

Tenten lo encontraría hilarante. Y Lee… Bueno, mejor no pensar en la reacción de Lee.

Se mueve con cuidado por el hall, sujetándose a la pared, rodando sobre pisos que crujen. En algún lugar un reloj da la medianoche. Tras una eternidad, alcanza la puerta que se abre al porche, y la desliza. El aire de la noche inunda el lugar, fresco y reconfortante.

Casi libre.

Vuelve a deslizar la puerta para cerrarla sin ruido detrás suyo, y espía a la oscuridad, tragando fuerte. Ahora está parado por sí mismo, sin soporte. Cautelosamente desliza un pie hacia adelante. Después otro.

En realidad no es tan malo.

Ahora está rodando más rápido, tratando de no caerse al toparse con las placas ásperas del porche. Ve el borde demasiado tarde, está yendo muy rápido. ¿Cómo se paran estas cosas? Oh, es cierto. Sus compañeros no lo sabían.

Neji Hyuga vuela sobre la baranda a una increíble velocidad y cae a unos pocos pies, aterrizando pesadamente en las aguas poco profundas del estanque del jardín familiar.

Es todo. Nunca volverá a intentar algo nuevo.

* * *

Está sentada en su cama de hospital, mirando su tobillo vendado cuando la puerta se abre repentinamente y Lee irrumpe en el cuarto. Sus ojos son enormes y todavía está usando su traje chillón de antes esa tarde. Y hace mucho ruido para una instalación de salud. "¡Tenten! ¿Estás bien?"

Neji entra silenciosamente detrás y cierra la puerta. Al menos él es considerado con los otros ocupantes del piso. "Estará bien, Lee. La enfermera dijo que sólo es un tobillo roto, ¿te acuerdas?"

Lee insiste. Se trepa al lado suyo en la cama, cuidadoso con su apéndice vendado. "¡Pero Neji, aún puede ser terriblemente doloroso!" Se da vuelta para enfrentarla. "¿Duele?"

Tenten se ríe, con mejor humor por la visita de sus dos amigos. Se deja caer sobre la almohada y se estira. "Un poco. Debería haber tenido más cuidado."

Neji eleva una ceja. Su voz es condenatoria. "No tenías que usar esos zapatos. Ni siquiera podías caminar bien con ellos."

Tenten sólo le saca la lengua.

Si reflexiona, las sandalias de taco alto y un número más grandes no habían sido la mejor opción. No se las tendría que haber puesto, mucho menos hacer ese mortal hacia atrás. Si no lo hubiera hecho, si su pie no se hubiera resbalado fuera del zapato durante el aterrizaje, podría no tener un tobillo roto ahora.

Al menos había completado el acto. Y con aplausos resonantes, para que vean.

Lee la defiende no obstante, enfrentándose a Neji. Ojalá pudiera hacer que dejara de saltar en la cama. "Eran parte del traje de arrojar cuchillos. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho?"

Neji lo mira categóricamente. Es obvio que piensa que debería haberse saltado la actuación. O al menos hacerla descalza.

La habitación se llena de tensión.

Tenten la quiebra sonriéndole dulcemente a Lee. "Si te doy algo de dinero, ¿saldrás y comprarás algo para mí?"

Su amigo está ansioso de ayudarla como pueda. "¡Por supuesto, Tenten! ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Compra los zapatos de taco más alto que encuentres. Tan pronto me cure, voy a practicar con ellos."

Los dos chicos lucen dudosos, pero Lee hace lo que pide.

Años después, ella captura al ninja renegado Kisame usando tacones de dos pulgadas.

* * *

"Muy bien, Kakashi. Dos fueras, último de nueve, sin puntos para tu equipo. Mis estudiantes están muy cerca de ganar." Gai le arroja a su rival y sonrisa enceguecedora de tan brillante. Si vencen al Equipo Siete en este desafío, se mantendrá su récord.

Kakashi asiente con la nariz metida en su libro. Prácticamente no le importa el juego.

En el campo, Sasuke es el último en el plato. Toma una postura amplia, aprieta el bate.

"Sin Sharingan," le recuerda Lee, gritando desde afuera del campo.

"Sin Sharingan," lo imita Naruto con voz de chica. Siente un poco de amargura por su inminente derrota, y se siente inútil sentado afuera.

Al lado suyo, Sakura frunce el ceño. "Cállate, Naruto."

Detrás de Sasuke, agachado con paciencia en el polvo, está Neji. Sus ojos están enfocados en la colina del lanzador, esperando que la pelota venga zumbando a su guante. "Eres la última esperanza de tu equipo," le informa despacio al hombre más joven.

Sasule hace un sonido desdeñoso. Nunca había querido jugar este juego de todas maneras, pero condenado si el Equipo Gai lo vence. Todo lo que necesita es un golpe, y estarán empatados.

En la colina, parada al fuerte sol, Tenten ajusta la pelota. Le asiente a Neji, y le sonríe a Sasuke en forma encantadora. Y luego su brazo se desliza hacia atrás, sorprendentemente rápido. Su hombro se tuerce, y la pelota deja su agarre con un lanzamiento engañoso.

Sasuke tiene un breve segundo para pensar - ¿qué demonios? – y luego pasa como una bala.

Al plato, al guante de Neji.

"¡Estás fuera!" grita Gai, haciendo su pose de la victoria.

El Equipo Gai gana de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota de autor: Si a alguien le interesa, edité mi historia_ Hell and High Water _. Propaganda desvergonzada, lo sé, pero me encantaría algún comentario. Y ya que estamos en eso, ¡gracias por todas las reviews! ¡116 en la última cuenta! Todavía no puedo creerlo._

* * *

 **Un retrato de Juventud**

El Festival de los Muertos es una ceremonia muy emotiva en Konoha. Es la única vez en el año en que se suspenden las misiones más críticas, cuando todos, tanto civiles como shinobi, toman las calles en cuanto cae la noche. Pasan horas allí, juntos, recordando aquellos que vinieron antes y aquellos que se perdieron. Muchos encienden velas en honor a los muertos amados, y a medianoche el Hokage llama a un momento de silencio en su honor.

El festival de este año es quizás más sombrío que cualquier otro. Aunque el Equipo Gai no ha perdido a nadie en forma personal, hay muchos a quienes llorar: incontables shinobi muertos cuando Orochimaru y la Arena invadieron la aldea, entre ellos Gekko Hayate, su supervisor en el Examen de Chunin, y cuatro estudiantes de su año. Lo más doloroso es que el Tercer Hokage, con toda su sabiduría, se ha ido. Y ha ocurrido una pérdida de una clase diferente con la traición de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ha sido un año duro y difícil.

Tenten se encuentra con sus compañeros de equipo en el crepúsculo, justo a tiempo de ver hundirse el sol de agosto en la línea verde de los árboles en una muestra espectacular de color. Está vestida como ellos, usando ropa ligera y tradicional contra el calor y la tristeza. En casa han quedado vendas y armas, al igual que los protectores de frente, aunque Neji tiene una banda de tela oscura envuelta sobre su sello maldito.

Por una vez, en un mar de gente, el Equipo Gai se camufla.

"¿A qué evento deberíamos ir primero?" Lee está vestido en su viejo atuendo azul grisáceo, totalmente repuesto de su batalla de Chunin y la pelea con Kimimaro. A pesar de la atmósfera solemne, está muy alborotado. El festival siempre ha sido famoso por sus muchos entretenimientos, un punto brillante en un mar de melancolía. "¡Podríamos ver a los tamborilleros, o ir a atrapar peces! ¡O podríamos bailar!"

Neji, vestido con un kimono y hakama azul marino tan oscuro que parecen negros, hace un gesto. Ya está de un humor menos que agradable, habiendo pasado todo el día en el complejo Hyuga, viendo a sus parientes limpiar las tumbas de sus honrados ancestros. Neji, por supuesto, no tenía tumba que limpiar, ya que el cuerpo de su padre fue llevado por los ninjas de la Nube hace años. El recordatorio fresco de su pérdida lo ha golpeado duro.

Tenten, con el pelo suelto y libre y una yukata gris prestada, ha estado con un ojo puesto en su lúgubre compañero de equipo. Viendo que él exhibe su clásico comportamiento antisocial, intercede. "¿Por qué no hacemos algo un poco más divertido?"

Lee frunce el ceño, ya que no se puede imaginar nada mejor que llevar un pez a casa. Necesita uno para reemplazar a Neji y Tenten del año pasado. Uno que cure su doliente corazón roto. Pero si su compañera tiene una idea mejor… "¿Qué tienes en mente, Tenten?"

Ella sonríe y aparta sus mechones hacia atrás, mostrando unos pequeños aros a presión de jade. "Los alumnos de la Academia han montado su casa embrujada. He oído que se supone que da mucho miedo este año. ¿Quieren ir?" No es del todo cierto, porque nadie ha clamado tener miedo de la tienda en ruinas o sus jóvenes habitantes, pero tenía que decir _algo_ para distraer a su amigo.

O quizás no. Lee asiente, con los ojos enormes, y se apura a través de la avenida llena de gente. Ella y Neji se mueven lentamente tras él, pasando apretadamente entre la gente y gritando disculpas. Después de lo que parece la caminata más larga de sus vidas, llegan al dicho lugar espeluznante instalado en el patio de la Academia. Adentro se puede oír gente gritando y riéndose.

Lee está allí esperando, y luce un poco impaciente. Se burla de buen talante, "¿Qué les llevó tanto?"

Neji frunce el ceño sin comprender.

Tenten da un pequeño bufido y le sigue el juego. "No estás usando los pesos en tus piernas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué diría Gai-sensei?"

Lee luce horrorizado. No había pensado en eso cuando se vistió más temprano.

Konohamaru, haciendo de portero, no se divierte. Arroja hacia atrás su bufanda característica, levanta la vista hacia los tres y procede a dejarlos oír su voz chillona. "¿Van a entrar o no? Están retrasando la cola."

"Perdón." Pagan la pequeña entrada, y uno en uno levantan el pesado faldón de la carpa y entran. Lee va primero, después Tenten, y el siempre falto de entusiasmo Neji al final. Se amontonan en la estrecha entrada, tratando de encontrar el rumbo.

Es difícil, mucho más aterrador que los años que han ido antes. No hay luces, sólo pequeñas varitas que brillan cuelgan de tanto en tanto. Las paredes son gruesas y están juntas, el techo está bajo. Cuelgan cosas de él, que apenas se ven en la oscuridad. El piso es desigual, y flota una espesa niebla sobre él, haciendo traicionera la caminata. Les llegan desde arriba sonidos y olores extraños. En algún lugar alguien grita fuerte.

Lee sale como un disparo, corriendo por la angosta masa de corredores a una velocidad que rompe el cuello, casi golpeando tanto estudiantes de la Academia que trabajan como a otros clientes. Él de verdad no está asustado, sino que es incapaz de contener físicamente su excitación. Y siempre se asegura de apresurarse en este tipo de cosas. Es una de sus muchas rarezas.

"Idiota," murmura Neji. "Los fantasmas no se irán a ninguna parte."

Consternada, Tenten le grita a la forma de su amigo que desaparece, diciéndole que vuelva. ¿No se suponía que irían juntos? Lee no le hace caso, y de repente queda sola en la oscuridad con Neji como única compañía. Se queda allí parada, espiando en la oscuridad profunda y sintiéndose de repente nerviosa por todo. ¿De verdad fue su idea? ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Desde detrás suyo, la voz de Neji es seca y quizás un poco sarcástica. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"No," protesta Tenten con irritación, haciendo puños contra sus muslos y tragando fuerte. No está asustada, y ni siquiera preocupada. Las kunoichi no se asustan por cosas estúpidas e infantiles como casas embrujadas. Se da vuelta para enfrentarse a Neji, con la respiración controlada. "Sólo preocupada. ¿Qué pasa si se tropieza o algo?"

Neji enmarca una ceja, dubitativo, pero ella apenas puede verlo en la oscuridad. Prueba de nuevo para aclarar la situación. "¿Entonces no estás asustada?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Él dice lo obvio. "Porque no te estás moviendo."

Otro grito agudo le hace eco, y Tenten se fuerza a girar y caminar valientemente hacia adelante. Se mueve lenta y cuidadosamente, recorriendo con su mano a lo largo de la rugosa pared de madera, los ojos extendidos hasta el límite. Neji la sigue bien detrás suyo, tranquilamente, casi pisándole los talones.

Doblan una esquina oscura y Tenten de inmediato se encuentra frente a frente con un demonio que gruñe. Sorprendida, se lleva una mano a la boca para sofocar su chillido de horror, y retrocede. Neji insulta fuerte cuando ella le pisotea los dedos de los pies desnudos y casi lo golpea en la barbilla con la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" El demonio se quita la máscara para revelar a Moegi, su pequeña cara preocupada.

"Sólo sorprendida," responde Tenten agitada. Se para derecha y se acomoda la ropa, alisando las arrugas. "No te esperaba ahí."

Moegi sonríe y se vuelve a poner la máscara. Su voz está amortiguada detrás. "Sí, ese es el punto. Cuidado con Udon, entonces. Está más o menos dentro de tres esquinas. Lo oirás estornudar cuando te acerques, porque está resfriado. Y alguien más está a un par de habitaciones."

"Gracias," dice Tenten sinceramente, sintiendo que se calma su agitado corazón. Inhala profundamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relaja, y se gira para disculparse con su amigo. "Perdón que te pisé. Fue un accidente."

Neji sólo la mira, sus ojos blancos como la luna casi brillando en la oscuridad, y se desliza adelante así va primero. Con una abrupta pero educada inclinación a Moegi, se va pisando fuerte en el corredor estrecho y negro.

Tenten se apresura a seguirlo.

Se pasean por el laberinto a paso firme, enfrentando duendes y espiritus malignos. Neji nunca reacciona, jamás parece sorprendido. Tenten se pregunta si quizás ha activado el Byakugan y está viendo todo. Trata de espiar, pero no tiene suerte en el estrecho corredor. Y no se atreve a preguntar, porque es obvio por el modo en que se mueve que todavía está enojado con ella.

Pasan a Udon, vestido de kappa. Sus estornudos dan más diversión que miedo, y se ríe de corazón. Neji no, y tampoco se siente inclinado a perdonarla.

Eso la pone a ella de mal humor también. La habían sorprendido, es todo. No fue más que un momento de debilidad, y se había disculpado. Para su crédito, ha reaccionado mucho mejor desde ese primer shock. Neji necesita animarse.

Tenten está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se da contra la espalda de Neji cuando él se detiene de improviso. "Perdón. ¿Qué pasa?"

Él no responde, parado congelado frente a ella. Puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, listo para saltar como un resorte. Muy lentamente, para no alarmarlo, se pone en puntas de pie y espía sobre su hombro.

Arriba, cruzando la pequeña cámara, perfilada contra una inquietante luz verde, hay una araña gigante. Cuelga del techo, desparramada contra una gigantesca telaraña, moviendo las patas erráticamente. Le cae líquido de sus enormes colmillos, alimentando un charco en la base de una de las paredes negras. La verdad, luce tan real que Tenten se pregunta si los alumnos de la Academia han estado practicando su genjutsu y usándolo para aterrorizar a los clientes.

Inmediatamente algo toca su fibra sensible. Aunque Neji nunca lo confesaría, es obvio que las arañas lo han molestado desde la pelea con Kidomaru, la pelea de la que aún se está curando. "¿Neji?"

"Está bien," dice él, pero no hace ningún movimiento de cruzar la habitación.

Oyendo que hay gente que viene hacia ellos, Tenten sabe que necesitan moverse antes de que el secreto de Neji quede al descubierto. Frente al stress post-traumático de su compañero, hace lo único en que puede pensar. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, el que lleva la horrible cicatriz de su reciente batalla, confía en su sentido del deber. "Neji, no veo," dice una mentira piadosa.

El hecho de que alguien confía en él y necesita que sea fuerte, despierta a Neji. Se rehace. "Bien. Mantén tu mano en mi espalda."

Atraviesan la habitación en tiempo récord, y la araña permanece firmemente aplastada contra el techo. Tenten mantiene su mano agarrando el liviano algodón del kimono de Neji, y él se afloja con cada paso que dan para alejarse del falso arácnido y sus recuerdos todavía demasiado frescos.

"¿Crees que Lee salió?"

Neji da un pequeño bufido y responde, habiéndola perdonado en el momento en que ella lo necesitó. "Probablemente se perdió."

Tenten sonríe. "Sí, probablemente."

Giran en otra esquina, y el último estudiante salta hacia ellos, vistiendo de fantasma con una sábana. El desafortunado fantasma se tropieza con su propio dobladillo, y cae hacia atrás, a través de los faldones de la salida. Lo siguen, sacando del camino la pesada tela, y salen al aire refrescante de la noche.

"Gracias por venir," dice el fantasma, volviéndose a parar. Intenta volver adentro, pero Neji lo detiene.

"¿Has visto a un chico de mi edad con un corte de cabello feo y grandes cejas?"

"¡Neji!" Tenten finge indignación, pero realmente no puede evitar reírse de la descripción de su amigo, severa y un poco maleducada. Concede que sin esa marca de fábrica, es difícil describir a Lee de otro modo. Pero aun así…

El fantasma hace un gesto vago. "Pasó hace un montón." Desaparece de vuelta adentro antes de que puedan agradecerle.

"¡Neji, mi rival! ¡Queridísima Tenten! ¿Dónde han estado?"

Giran confundidos para ver a Lee correr por el espacio vacío hacia ellos, con tres palitos helados amontonados en sus manos.

"¡Lee! ¿Dónde has estado _tú_? Se suponía que iríamos juntos."

Lee tiene la dignidad d lucir arrepentido. "Lo siento. Salí, y luego vi a Gai-sensei." Apunta a un puesto de comida, donde se puede ver a Gai hablando con algunos de los otros maestros. Cuando el hombre mayor los ve, saluda y hace una pose.

Algunas personas se dan vuelta y miran. Neji y Tenten se ponen pálidos.

"¡Nos compró paletas!" exclama felizmente Lee, repartiendo los palitos. "¿Ahora por favor podemos ir a ver a los bailarines? ¿Y buscar un pez?"

Tenten asiente, acordando en silencio, y comienza a lamer agradecidamente lo que se derrite arriba.

Neji, al cien por ciento recuperado de su ordalía, da su propia probada experimental. Es sorprendentemente bueno.

Lee se mete su helado de cereza en la boca, con la cabeza ya puesta en el nombre de su nueva mascota. Si puede atrapar una, por supuesto. Si no puede, tendrá que correr veinte vueltas alrededor de la aldea antes de que el Hokage llame al momento de silencio.

Gai hace una pausa en la conversación con Kakashi para ver a sus alumnos desaparecer en la multitud. Lucen sorprendentemente bien, dada la solemnidad de la noche. "Los corazones jóvenes son sorprendentemente resistentes," comenta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kakashi sólo lo mira como si estuviera loco.

* * *

 _De nuevo, este fic no apoya parejas. Pero sé que la mayoría de ustedes pretenderán que fue NejiTen, lo cual está bien. Espero que les guste._


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Nota de autora: ¡Esto está en los favoritos de más de 30 miembros ya! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Gracias por todo el apoyo. Este iba a ser uno de esos muchos capítulos de historia corta, pero se salió un poco de control. Oh, y si la cumbre de los Hokages no se ve desde la Torre, sólo ignórenme. De verdad no me acordaba._

 **Un retrato de juventud**

Esta es la primera vez que pasan una noche afuera de la aldea en su vida, y en realidad no es nada más que una acampada diseñada por su maestro con el admirable propósito de inspirarles camaradería y cooperación. Desafortunadamente, han estado fuera de las altas puertas de Konoha menos de doce horas, y el equipo recién formado ya está en desacuerdo.

"No veo por qué es importante vigilar", le murmura Tenten a sus compañeros de equipo, echando una mirada casual al lugar en el que Gai-sensei está desenrollando su bolsa de dormir. "Todavía estamos dentro de la frontera del País del Fuego. ¿No estamos siendo demasiado cautelosos?"

"Gai-sensei, en su sabiduría infinita, probablemente sólo quiere que nos acostumbremos al deber de la vigilancia." Para Rock Lee, tiene todo el sentido esta idea de que uno de ellos sea forzado a jugar a la guardia en un lugar donde deberían estar completamente seguros.

Tenten está exhausta, tanto por el entrenamiento como por el strees de lidiar con su equipo, y se está empezando a notar. Pone sus manos en sus caderas y mira a Lee como si fuera idiota. "¡Bueno, entonces debería haber señalado a uno de nosotros, en lugar de dejarnos decidir solos!"

Neji sabiamente no dice nada, sólo elige un punto seco y comienza a desempacar sus cosas a la luz de la fogata. Dejará que esos dos se encarguen de esto, y se irá a dormir.

"¡Pero Tenten, debemos resolverlo como equipo! ¿De qué otro modo nos volveremos la envidia de Konoha, los mejores shinobi, los más espléndidos, si no podemos trabajar juntos?" Los ojos de ónix parecen resplandecer de determinación.

Tenten es inflexible. Toma un trago de su cantimplora, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en la brillante superficie de metal, y luego la mete de nuevo en su mochila. "Hazlo tú entonces".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Neji?" Lee casi escupe el nombre. No le interesa mucho el prodigio Hyuga, y no entiende por qué Tenten siempre se pone de su lado.

Neji entra a la conversación entonces, sólo para defenderse de la interminable estupidez de Lee. Abre el cierre de su bolsa de dormir y levanta la vista con calma, enfrentando la mirada desafiante del chico más joven. "Si estás de acuerdo con los métodos de nuestro maestro, entonces tú puedes quedarte levantado."

La tensión crece. La pequeña fogata cruje fuerte, arrojando sombras y haciendo saltar a Tenten. Gai, al parecer ignorante de la no-tan-susurrada conversación, se mete en su bolsa de dormir. La oyen cerrarse detrás suyo.

Lee apunta un dedo hacia su compañero, mirándolo mal. "¡Te desafío! ¡El perdedor se quedará despierto para la primera guardia!"

Neji se para, echa su cabeza hacia atrás, evaluando la situación. ¿Otra vez?

Tenten suspira, y golpea con un pie. No hace ruido en el suelo del bosque. "Lee, no seas tan estúpido. Ya has desafiado a Neji a cinco peleas hoy, y él te ha vencido en todas. ¡Déjalo ya!"

Lee se gira hacia ella con los puños cerrados. "¡Tenten, te desafío a ti también!"

"¿Qué?" La kunoichi se queda atónita y con la boca abierta. Esta es la primera vez que Lee le hace un reproche, y está pasmada.

Neji cruza los brazos y mira a Lee con desdén. "No perderé mi tiempo peleando contigo de nuevo."

Lee sacude la cabeza haciendo volar su cabello salvaje y oscuro. Elige ese momento para dejar caer su bomba. "¡No te desafié a una pelea! Te venceré, los venceré a los dos, con Piedra, Papel, Tijera."

Un silencio estupefacto cae sobre el pequeño grupo. Un búho ulula en algún lugar de la oscuridad y una ligera brisa mueve gentilmente los árboles sobre ellos. La brisa no se siente en el suelo del bosque, no enfría las pasiones enfurecidas allí.

"¿Estás bromeando?" pregunta Tenten, recuperando un poco la compostura.

"No lo estoy." La luz del fuego refleja el emblema de la Hoja sobre las cejas de Lee. El protector de su frente es un símbolo de su fortaleza, la prueba de que puede sobreponerse a los obstáculos y ganar. Sus compañeros harían bien en notarlo y recordarlo, pero son jóvenes y están demasiado concentrados en sí mismos.

Neji hace su declaración, parado en el aire nocturno, casi como un dios. "No voy a jugar Piedra, Papel, Tijeras contigo. Tienes la primera guardia." La conversación se ha terminado, al menos en lo que a él le concierne. Vuelve a su tarea.

"¿Por qué? ¿Temes que yo gane?" Lee no puede resistir la oportunidad de pincharlo, ya que raramente aparece.

Como algo de película de terror, Neji se gira lentamente. Su cara está fijada en su ceño habitual, los ojos brillantes. El tono de su voz es firme, demandante. "Bien. ¿Estás dentro, Tenten?"

La usuaria de armas cierra los ojos y exhala. No puede creer que hayan llegado a esto. Pero luego la emoción de la competencia cae sobre ella, la adrenalina que ama, y viene a pararse al lado de los otros dos. "De acuerdo. ¿A las tres?"

Los dos chicos asienten. Todos extienden una mano y hacen un puño con la otra.

Tenten cuenta. "Uno. Dos. Tres."

Tres pares de mano aplauden juntas audiblemente, junto con la cuenta, el sonido perforando en la noche silenciosa. Al último número los puños se despliegan rápidamente, como flores abriéndose. Hay un largo, tenso momento en el que todos observan las elecciones de sus vecinos observando su destino.

¿Dormir o quedarse despiertos?

Neji sonríe. Ha elegido papel, tradicional, fluido y útil. Algo que a la vez puede servir y cortar, algo que puede causar gran dolor, y fácilmente vence la piedra de Lee. "Disfruta la guardia."

Lee se ve de capa caída. ¿Cómo no puede vencer al Hyuga ni siquiera en un estúpido juego? ¿Uno que él mismo eligió? ¿Usando el fuerte objeto al que debe su nombre?

"No tan rápido, Neji. Tengo tijeras, así que te gano." Tenten sonríe y levanta la mano, y las tijeras se parecen a un signo de victoria. Por supuesto que ha elegido el metal. "Buenas noches, chicos."

"Pero Tenten, ¿mi piedra no vence a tus tijeras?" Lee se ve bastante confundido ahora.

Neji frunce las cejas, y la boca de Tenten se abre de nuevo. Si Neji vence a Lee, pero Tenten vence a Neji, y Lee vence a Tenten, ¿dónde los deja eso? ¿Quién gana?

Desde lo profundo de su acolchada bolsa de dormir, la voz de Gai los alcanza. Una mano se desliza afuera y les da un pulgar abajo. "¡Como castigo por ser tan increíblemente no-juveniles y no-cooperativos, todos se quedarán despiertos las próximas tres horas! ¡Que sea una exhaustiva lección para ustedes, mis alumnos!"

Aparentemente, no hay ganador.

* * *

"¡Querida Tenten, qué lindo de tu parte hacernos a todos estas riquísimas cajas de almuerzo! ¡Qué considerada! ¿Es porque es el primer aniversario del equipo?" Gai sonríe brillantemente y mira a su estudiante antes de dejarse caer en el pasto seco por el verano al lado de Lee.

Tenten asiente, por una vez sintiéndose un poco tímida. A decir verdad, se había debatido por días sobre hacer almuerzos para todos. ¿Qué si no sabían para que eran? La anciana de al lado decía que los hombres no recordaban los aniversarios. ¿Qué si la comida era mala? ¿O quizás, lo peor posible, qué si los chicos pensaban que le estaba chupando las medias a su maestro?

Viendo a Neji saborear con contento una porción de ciruelas disecadas y a Lee inhalar un bola de arroz con nori hecha en casa, ella sonríe. No había necesidad de preocuparse después de todo.

Tenten agarra su propia caja de almuerzo y comienza a comer en silencio, sus ojos oscuros mirando cómo el sol del verano quema el campo de entrenamiento vacío en frente a ellos. Reluce, aquí y allá, sobre las ocasionales armas tiradas, testamento de sus actividades anteriores. Todos habían estado muy vigorosos esta mañana.

"¿Uh, Tenten? ¿Por qué hay papel adentro de esta galleta?" Lee está mirando seriamente a un pedazo de pergamino blanco empapado sacado de su boca.

"¡Oh! Esa es tu fortuna. Espero que no la hayas arruinado." ¿Quién habría pensado que tendría que explicar las galletas de la fortuna?

Gai se inclina sobre el hombro de Lee y espía interesado. Ha oído de ese postre, por supuesto, pero las galletas no son populares en Konoha. "¿Qué dice?"

Lee frunce el ceño, leyendo con cuidado los caracteres ligeramente corridos. "Serás un espléndido ninja." Hace una pausa y lo vuelve a leer, con la cara iluminada de alegría, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas. "¡Gracias, Tenten! ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

Tenten sonríe amablemente, quitándose los mechones transpirados de la cara. "De nada, Lee."

Gai echa un vistazo a Neji. El prodigio, ahora avisado de antemano, acaba de abrir la suya. "¿Y la tuya? ¿Qué fabuloso pronóstico te ha dado nuestra pequeña flor?"

Neji mira el papel un momento, luego se lo pasa a Gai, indiferente. Procede a terminar su comida.

Gai entorna los ojos frente a la diminuta escritura del mensaje. "Dice, 'Te sobrepondrás a un obstáculo.' Eso es muy profético, y muy profundo." Le devuelve el papel al estoico Neji, que se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué dice el suyo, Gai-sensei?" Como siempre, Lee quiere saber todo sobre el hombre que es su maestro, su ídolo.

Gai rompe su galleta en dos, y saca la fortuna cuidadosamente. Le pasa el dulce a Lee, y luego comienza a leer. "'Eres el hombre más juvenil de la aldea'. Bueno, eso es cierto."

Todos caen en un amigable silencio, comiendo lo que queda de la rica comida. El sol caliente de la tarde cruza el cielo sobre ellos, pero aquí al borde del bosque hay sombra y está fresco. El zumbido de las cigarras en el campo y los pájaros que cantan posadas por encima de ellos reconfortan el alma. Uno a uno, se inclinan contra los rugosos troncos de los árboles, y con la panza llena, comienzan a dormitar.

Sorprendentemente, es Neji el que habla. Los ojos blancos están medio cerrados, y las manos descansan pacíficamente sobre su regazo, sobre el estómago que duele. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, ha comido demasiado. "Tenten, ¿recibiste una fortuna?"

Los ojos marrones se abren con pereza, y le lanza una sonrisa desafiante. "Sí. La mía decía, 'Vencerás a tus compañeros en un combate hoy.'"

Neji da un pequeño resoplido desdeñoso y cierra los ojos por completo. El destino no anuncia sus intenciones en pedacitos de papel escondidos en bocadillos para después de comer, y Tenten es tonta sólo por tentarlo. Pero él le probará que está equivocada más tarde.

Cuando la comida se haya asentado.

* * *

El Equipo Gai está quieto, en posición de firmes. Son la representación del perfecto equipo ninja.

"¿Qué saben sobre esto?" Sentada tras su gran escritorio en la Torre del Hokage, Tsunade es la viva imagen del enojo. Su cara, generalmente lisa y sin líneas, luce macilenta. Sus ojos son duros y no pestañean. Su frente está cruzada de arrugas, la boca en una mueca de desaprobación. Las manos, que habían estado cruzadas bajo su barbilla, golpean con fuerza el escritorio.

Neji no se mueve, pero Tenten se encoge ante el ruido. Lee traga audiblemente.

Tsunade enfoca su mirada en él, quizás sintiendo miedo. "¿Bien?"

Lee rompe a transpirar, pero no dice nada. Sus compañeros le han dicho que los deje hablar a ellos. Del todo.

Silencio. Hay tanto silencio que escuchan que Shizune deja caer su birome en el cuarto de al lado.

Finalmente, Neji habla. Es de lejos el miembro más compuesto del equipo. Y es simplemente porque es el que ha tenido menos que ver con la situación actual. "¿Sobre qué, señora Hokage?"

Tsunade desliza su silla hacia atrás y hace un gesto hacia las grandes ventanas detrás suyo. La Roca del Hokage se puede ver afuera, ahora con cinco caras donde solía haber cuatro. El sol naciente arroja relieves agudos sobre las gigantescas representaciones, alejando lentamente las sombras de las caras de los héroes.

Pero no hay nada inusual en el monumento.

"¿Hay algo malo con la Roca del Hokage?" pregunta Tenten, hablando sobre el sonido de su martilleante corazón. Si los atrapan mintiéndole a su ídolo, morirá de absoluta mortificación. Y eso es antes de que Gai-sensei los sujete a un riguroso entrenamiento como castigo. O peor, que los arroje del todo del programa ninja.

Tsunade los mira uno a uno por turno, como si estuviera midiendo sus almas. "Ya no, pero lo había. Se quitó de la nariz de uno de los bustos más temprano. ANBU lo encontró." Levanta un objeto de atrás del escritorio, y lo extiende para que lo vean.

El equipo Gai se acerca un paso, con la pretensión de mirar mejor. Yaciendo allí hay un gran barrilete hecho a mano, de tela estampada en verde y naranja. Garabateada repetidamente en él en tinta negra está la palabra "juventud" y un dibujo de una tortuga sorprendentemente infantil. También prevalecen los signos de la hoja. Hay una larga cola que fluye y un hilo roto que cuelga del cuerpo principal.

"¿En qué, ehhh, nariz se encontró?" pregunta Tenten, forzándose a sonar inquisitiva. En realidad, sabe muy bien dónde se encontró. Pasó la mitad de la noche tratando de recuperar esa estúpida cosa, sin éxito. Al menos no fue detectada por ANBU.

La vena en la sien de Tsunada es claramente visible. Es demasiado temprano para que tenga que lidiar con esto. Todavía no ha tenido su sorbito de alcohol para-despertarse de la mañana. "En la mía. Ahora, ¿qué saben sobre esto?".

Lee sacude su cabeza como una muñeca de trapo rota, los ojos enormes. "Nada, señora." Su voz es casi un chillido, y tiene el sentimiento de que incluso si sobrevive a Tsunade, sus compañeros de equipo lo matarán.

¿Quién remonta un barrilete desde la pasarela que rodea el monumento más amado del País del Fuego, de todos modos? Peor aún, ¿quién elige el anochecer para hacerlo, y luego pierde el agarre de dicho objeto volador? No importa que fuera un desafío.

"¿Están seguros?" Tsunade sigue dudosa.

Neji frunce el ceño ante el barrilete. Sus compañeros, en especial Lee, deberían apreciarlo más. En cuanto a lo que él sabe, ningún Hyuga le ha mentido nunca al Hokage. "Nunca he visto esto antes, pero su pobre habilidad lo hace parecer una de las bromas del Uzumaki."

"Hmm. Sí parece algo que Naruto haría, ¿verdad?"

"Él ha pintarrajeado el monumento antes," dice Tenten, poniendo más fuerza a la defensa ahora que casi están fuera de peligro.

Tsunade los mira una última vez, luego suspira. Su intuición le dice que Naruto de algún modo está implicado en esto, pero que los miembros del Equipo Gai no son completamente inocentes. Aun así, no hay pruebas. El barrilete podría haber sido falsificado por cualquiera. "Son libres de irse."

Los jóvenes ninjas se inclinan educadamente y se escabullen de la habitación.

"¡Shizune, envía a alguien a buscar al cabeza de chorlito de Naruto!"

 _No estoy segura de dónde salió la última historia, o incluso de si el Equipo Gai mentiría. Aunque apuesto que lo harían, para proteger a uno de los suyos (Lee), y salvarse de la vergüenza. ¿Comentarios?_


End file.
